


It may grow and be cut down but it will remain what it is in the core

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Lost in Space 1998 fix it [2]
Category: Lost in Space (1998)
Genre: A mend and blend of the original LiS and the alternate LiS, Alien Planet, Aliens, Because I have a feeling it will be this way, Focuses largely on the Robinsons, Gemini 12 (Lost in Space), Gen, Jupiter 2 (Lost in Space), Past regret, Red Herring - Freeform, reasonable hope and optimism, space justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 42,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: In the past, mistakes were made and it costed lives in the end. It is difficult to fully walk away unharmed from those mistakes when still in the era where they were made. Smith walks willingly to face the consequences when it comes to the Visitianus.





	1. Chapter 1

Judy entered sick bay after lunch as requested by her mother. The room began to automatically dim subtle before her eyes. There was a table that had a occupied holographic figure with no distinctive characteristics covered in wounds with a holographic table beside it covered in tools. The door closed behind her before she could rush out and evade the uncomfortable scenery. She can feel the presence of the doctor from behind her staring right through the very being seated in a chair waiting patiently.

She couldn't face the bed. It only brought back a very uncomfortable memory of her family laid there. She wasn't trained to operate on her family in such a degree of injuries. No one had anticipated it. She slowly turned in the direction of the older man. Her mother had tricked her into coming here for a unscheduled session. And it wasn't going to be one of the sessions where she talked her heart out.

"You're a doctor, correct?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Judy said.

"What brought you into medicine?" Smith asked.

Judy frowned, folding her arms shifting away from the biobed.

"It's a story you have heard many times," Judy said.

"Yes, yes, but what was yours?" Smith prodded.

"I like caring for people," Judy said. "And seeing that they got better at a young age."

"Caring about their well being. . ." Smith said. "Your family cares about you and want you to be yourself, again."

"That was the Earth Doctor Robinson," Judy said.

"You're wondering what space Doctor Robinson is," Smith said.

"I don't know," Judy said.

"You have been trained for space," Smith said.

"Yes, but planet side!" Judy said.

Smith frowned, almost startled, looking on toward her while folding his arms.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't participate in the space training program for doctors?" Smith asked.

"There isn't any," Judy said.

"Then why did they have space scouts?" Smith asked.

"For children," Judy said.

"And the United Global Space Force training facility?" Smith asked.

"Crash landing worse case scenarios with the space pods, pieces of the hyper gate, gone wrong construction," Judy said.

"You have gotten better with how you react to injuries on your family but that isn't enough when time is of the essence," her eyes shifted up toward the blue eyed man now facing the biobed completely. "You are a incompetent, fragile, and nerve broken woman." The words were delivered sharply in a insulting tone that hurt. "Is that who you really are?"

Smith stared down toward her with contempt.

"No," Judy said, shaking her head. "It isn't."

"What your parents have glowingly told me about what you were _before_ ," Smith said. "you were a competent, strong, and steels of nerve physician."

"I still am," Judy interjected.

"Healing the mind is a unique matter," Smith said. "What I have described is _someone else."_

"No, you are not," Judy said.

Smith came over to the bed then lowered his gaze down on the hologram and back to the young woman.

"That someone is a person who does not want to be defined by their trauma and thinks that someone better qualified can take over even stay for a very long time," Smith said. "But they are wrong." Judy's attention shifted from the holographic figure to Smith. "That someone won't stay long as they are not meant to be part of the mission."

"What do you expect me to do," Judy said, bitterly. "Suck it up?"

"No," Smith shook his head. "I expect you to do your best. I expect you to heal."

"I am doing my best," Judy said.

"You are not," Smith said. "You haven't done your part of the healing according to the medical logs."

"You don't know me," Judy said.

Smith looked toward Judy that with a expression read a 'oh really, child?' while tapping the side of his cheek ever so slowly leaning against the medical chair. 

"I have heard you spilling your heart open for the last six months," Smith said. "And seen you help in minor repairs inside the ship. You are not giving it your all."

"How dare you say that," Judy said, her hands rolled into fists. "How _dare_ you. I am trying but when I see them hurt, all I see is them unconscious and I am unable to move from my seat all over again. And I. . . I . . . I can't."

"Will's scraped knee," Smith said, sardonically looking at her. "Is why you didn't take him immediately to sick bay and fix it yourself but instead leave it to your mother." There was silence from Judy. "Partially, it's my fault that it has gone as pathetically slow," Smith let go of a sigh leaning off the chair then came to the side of the biobed. "I have been taking it slowly due to my concerns about your mental health."

"What makes you say it's pathetic?" Judy asked.

Smith paused, briefly, placing his fingers on to the keyboard.

"It's better this way," he typed onto the bulky keyboard. "For all you know. . ."

The figure took on Will's characteristics coated in burns and cuts that were more severe than the injuries gained from the console explosion months ago.

"One day there may be a need to have two experienced doctors operating on two patients at the same time to save their lives," Smith continued, then looked toward her. "You have to be prepared for that."

Judy stared down at the almost solid figure on the dark biobed.

"A great doctor will be needed to instruct the still awake members of your family to perform the necessary operation should it happen after my departure," Smith slowly returned his attention onto the boy. "A great doctor is what I am not and what you are, dear."

Judy was back there on the bridge with her siblings and parents knocked out in their chairs from the unexpected collision with Don on the floor across from her.

Smith came toward Judy's side.

"If you thinking that you are going to be alone in this room operating on this hologram then you are wrong," he reached out placing a hand on her shoulder bringing the young doctor into the present experiencing feeling in her limbs. "That confidence and courage needs _help_ coming back."

"I can't operate on family, Doctor Smith," Judy reminded.

"Earth medical rules have to be put aside to save the people you love dearly in outer space," Smith said.

His light blue eyes looked off as though finishing to himself then his eyes shifted toward the younger woman.

"When we first met, you were in shock and not in the position to be made to operate," Smith continued. "That was common sense being applied." he walked away from her toward the other side of the biobed. "It is time we made a better experience over the memory where you were helpless, scared, and hurt enough as it was. You can do something right here and right now as a confident woman. Your family _needs_ you for their survival. Do you want to live in the present or in the past, _Doctor_ Robinson?"

Judy opened her eyes, straightening herself up, then gave a nod.

"In the present," Judy said.

Smith leaned off the biobed.

"Good," Smith said. "Would you like your brother to be the first hologram to practice on?" He let the question hang in the air. "Or do you want to operate on the holographic representation of your mother?"

Judy shook her head.

"No," Judy said. "My brother."

"You have one hour to save this boy before he falls into a coma," Smith said. "I will end the simulation when I know you've reached your breaking point," he typed on the keyboard that beeped. "Time starts now."

On the black screen above the biobed there was a slowly rolling section of numbers in blue.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jupiter 2 trembled from a blast late at night sending the family falling out of beds.

Don sped to the bridge fast as his legs could carry him.

Don nearly slipped on his feet bolting out of his quarters making his way out then down the hallway heading for the bridge. Don piloted the spaceship away from the oncoming blasts. The ship groaned in protest landing one after another. The Robot rolled into the bridge waving his thin short in the air announcing, "Danger! Major West! _Danger_!"

"I know!" Don replied.

Don stared at the familiar spacecrafts that the Jupiter 2 was facing.

" **Danger**!" The Robot repeated.

Hadn't they lost them a year ago?

"Damn it," Don said. "Just when I thought we lost them!"

He turned away from the attackers then slid the leveler up with his fingers crossed sending the Jupiter 2 into another section of space.

"Congratulations, Major," came Smith's vile voice from behind. "Now we are even more lost than before for no reason other than a minimeteorological storm!"

Don sighed in relief as everyone else did in their quarters then looked on toward space as it dawned on him that Smith was right.

* * *

"It was the Visitianus," Don said, once the crew had gathered at the table. "I don't know why they were chasing us but they were."

"That is odd," John said, as Smith was leaning back in his chair tapping his fingers onto the counter. "All we did was escape with what belonged to us."

"And I fought back," Judy said.

"I don't think they would be angry about someone attacking in self defense," Maureen said.

"Totally unreasonable," Penny said.

"Perhaps they are just mean for no reason," Will said.

"They would be angry if someone aided and embedded a known criminal," Smith said, earning a glare from the major.

"Thought you said they were a runaway," Don said.

"You only heard what you wanted to hear, Major," Smith said. "It's considered a crime to help those who don't conform to their natural appearance."

"Now you didn't say that earlier!" Don said.

"I implied," Smith said.

"No, you didn't," Don said.

"I think I now count as their wanted criminal," Smith said.

"Just how exactly?" John asked.

"They make everyone around the criminal pay," Smith said.

"Sounds contagious," Penny said, earning a nod from Smith.

"Didn't really occur to me until now what Kardarka meant by turning myself in for the sake everyone after they were handled by the authorities," Smith said. "Isn't it logical, booby?"

"Affirmative," the Robot replied. "It makes complete sense regarding chasing after us. The implication here is to hand over Doctor Smith for the authorities."

"Then the problem will go away," John said.

"Possibly and possibly not," Don said. "We know nothing about how they handle justice diplomatically."

"It is worth a shot," John said.

"We all must go?" Will asked.

"This is too scary," Penny shook her hands. "Ants? I don't want to be judged by _ants_."

"We have to in order to sort this mess out," John said. "What is the bad news, Don?"

"Bad news is," Don said. "We don't have enough fuel to make another jump if they refuse to stop attacking us in order to get what they want."

"And the good news," Maureen said, raising her brow.

"What we do have is enough fuel to get to a planet that has a excess of the fuel," Don said. "According to the ship's readings, we happen to be near one that is two days away. We can either stay and wait for the aliens to come or get more fuel."

There was silence in the room then Smith started to raise his index finger beginning to hold his hand up.

"No, we are not handing you over," John said, then Smith slowly lowered his hand to his lap. "Don, you are going to bring the ship over to the planet." Don had a nod. " _And_ ," John added. "after we make our landing, we are going to survey the damage of the hull to determine how much repairs are necessary. Soon as we get enough deutronium and find out where we are, we are going back out there with a new course to Alpha Centauri. This is our first planet that we are going to stay longer than a day so I expect no one to go out if it is night when we land. Is that clear?"

Most of the crew nodded in return. One by one the crew began to get up from their chairs leaving the meeting room. Will looked over toward the older man who was tapping his fingers on the table looking off appearing to be weighing his options. A familiar demeanor that he had seen from the man in the adventures coming across random space travelers that connected to their ship after being given a proposal. Except, by Will's recollection, there was no proposal offered to Smith.

"Hey, Doctor Smith," Will's voice drew the older man's attention. "Aren't you happy that you get to be out of the figure fitting space suit?"

"Of course I am happy, Will," Smith replied.

"But," Will said.

"What I am not happy is about the situation your family is in," Smith said, walking around from the table to join the boy's side. "Facing certain death."

"Not when we have the Robot," Will said, gesturing toward the machine.

Smith's looked toward the silent machine.

"That ninny is only silent because he knows a repeat of history is going to happen," Smith said. "Isn't it?"

"You are paranoid," Will said, then walked off as the Robot wheeled toward the man's side.

They watched the last of the Robinsons walk out of their line of sight.

"Affirmative," the Robot replied, quietly.

Smith seemed visibly pained closing his eyes then looked toward the Robot.

"If they were found so soon into the voyage . . ." Smith said.

"They can find us in weeks," the Robot said. "If not days. Hours."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Smith asked.

"We are in agreement on one thing," The Robot said. "And that rarely happens."

"It does," Smith said, with a nod.

"Turn yourself in, Doctor Smith," The Robot said. "before _it is_ too late to prevent history from repeating."

The Robot wheeled on past the man who watched him go leaning against the threshold to the room then looked off toward the other hallway then back in the direction that the family was going. Their footsteps became distant sounds to his ears. He looked back down the other corridor considering the cons: pain, loneliness, and terrible space restraints. On the pro side: the Robinsons alive and well because he faced responsibility. Smith leaned off the wall then walked in the opposite direction that they were going.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm?" Don said. "That can't be right."

"What is it?" John asked.

"It says here that hangar bay is opening," Don said.

"What?" John said. "No one is leaving."

"It says someone is," Don said, looking toward the professor.

John slowly turned in the direction of the doorway to spot the Robot from behind with a empty space beside him.

"Smith," John said.

At one point, it had been Doctor Smith but as time waned on for the professor with the man it changed to Smith as it had applied for Don. The women and the children were the only ones who called the man by his title and name. Will turned toward his friend to spot that his second new friend was gone just like that. John turned his attention in the direction of the major.

"He has manual deactivated," Don said. "I can't bring it back."

"Can we go after him?" John asked.

"It is possible," Don said. "We got enough fuel to make a controlled landing."

"Turn the ship around," John said.

Of all the times for Smith to do something good, this just had to be the wrong time.

The Jupiter 2 turned around flying after the dark gray and dark orange triangle spacecraft.

A large starship appeared from across the space pod leaving the Robinsons staring at it in silence largely intimidated. The space pod was towed into the large starship in a gentle red light that vanished moments later. They watched the white door close behind the space pod. The air was stiff and tense until a series of beeps came from the replaced yet colorful console that was a blend of old and new technology.

Don looked down at the button for the space pod glowing white. The manual was activated. The beeps drew their attention down to the major. With press of buttons and switches, the space pod came out of the spacecraft returning to the Jupiter 2 in silence. And yet, everyone knew that there was not a soul inside. The starship vanished in a blue light before the Robinsons's eyes. They half expected for the spacecraft to come steering back and fire on the until nothing was left except remains.

The space pod returned into the Jupiter 2.

"Take us to the planet, Don," John said, ending the silence.

From space, the Jupiter 2 turned around then flew toward the planet ahead. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Robot, you knew that he left and you didn't tell us," John said. "Why?"

"You never asked," The Robot said.

"It was in your best interest that your new expedition didn't lose its crew," John said, then shook his head in disappointment. "I thought you were different from him."

The Robot was silent at first.

"This time could be stopped," The Robot said.

John sucked in a breath then walked away rubbing the back of his neck toward the con.

"So you didn't try to stop him," John said.

"My purpose here is to ensure your continued survival, Professor Robinson," The  Robot said. "It was necessary."

John turned toward the Robot.

"Did Will know?" John asked.

"He had no idea," The Robot assured.

"No goodbyes?" John asked, his hands on his hips.

"There was no goodbyes made," The Robot replied. "subtly or implied."

John looked toward the distant sun.

"This must be hurting Will," John said, after a sigh.

"It is," The Robot said. "Will Robinson being in emotional pain was better than being in physical pain."

John turned toward the Robot.

"The next time. . . . the next time someone, anyone, is going to leave the Jupiter 2 and you know about it," John said, glaring toward the Robot. "You have to tell me."

"I will comply," the Robot replied.

"You are dismissed," John said, then the Robot rolled away. 

John placed a hand on the pilot's seat reassuring himself that it was the only option which could have worked.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the space pod lifted open automatically to his presence.

Laid on the floor, neatly folded, was the gray and orange spacesuit with a small opened box beside it. Don recognized the box as his own that he had given to the doctor after they had fled from the planet called Priplanus. He found a small piece of paper laid in the center of the box that read: _Sorry :')_. Don was thrown into the memory. Back when the doctor was becoming acquainted to the technology, to the ship itself, and mainly to the Robinsons. He can still remember the first emote that he had sent over the comn to the doctor and be shortly pestered afterwards regarding its meaning when they were stuck in a space pirate's ship.

_"Major, I only came after you because of that thing you sent in the message," Smith said, holding his hands up while seated down against the wall._

_"What thing?" Don asked, his glare rather sharp on the man. "I never sent a thing."_

_Smith stared at the man, then shook his head, looking up toward the cieling and returned his attention toward the younger man._

_"It wasn't morse code but it was in strange signs and letters," Smith said._

_"Ooh," Don nodded. "That."_

_"What do they mean?" Smith asked, curiously._

_Don laughed, loudly, throwing his head back much to the older man's dismay._

_"I thought Penny taught you that already,"  Don said. "Or Will have done that at least. You have been hanging around with him a lot."_

_"The child is a challenging chess player but that is all we have in common," Smith protested. "we don't hang around all the time. I have been reading lots of literature that your computer banks have to offer that have a very excellent, marvelous delight. All the fine texts that were written since I have been gone. . . and will be written."_

_"'Every time I look, that isn't the case," Don said._

_"He starts it,"  Smith said._

_"Uh huh and I am a lizard underneath this skin," Don said, Smith scoffed._

_"It is the truth," Smith said. "This time. It is."_

_"I don't know what to believe anymore from you," Don said. "All you do is lie."_

_"Then you can believe nothing that I say," Smith said._

_"Fine by me," Don said._

_Smith turned his attention off the major._

_"Why is it that everyone is assuming I have adapted to this new millennia?" Smith asked._

_"One,"  Don said, holding up his index finger. "You easily helped us put the long term console on for the bridge and for the astronavigator." he held up his second finger. "Two, you have adapted really fast to our technology." He held his third finger. "Three, you got rid of some computer bugs." Then Don held up his pinkie finger. "Four, you hijacked the prototype universal translator and put in a space radio by accident." he was shaking his head in disbelief at Smith. "How you did that---How did you ever find a space radio?"_

_Smith carefully thought it over, blinking, for a long moment then turned his attention away from the major._

_"No comment," Smith said._

The box was big enough for a set of clothes to be put in. Don closed the box then placed the clothes on the top. The interior of the space pod was completely intact. Nothing seemed to be out of place. He made his way out then the door closed behind him with a swish sound. Don walked down the stairs until he were down on the floor among hundreds of space pods. He walked down the hall that slowly turned to black from behind. He came to a stop before the door then shifted in the direction of the space pod.

Don didn't know what to think or say about the man's act.

Nothing could be said but only acknowledge that it happened. 

Only because the box was in his hands.

Don turned away then walked out of the room with the doors closing behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Don placed the generated star charts on to the table.

"The star charts say that we are even deeper in space," Don said. 

John picked up the star chart.

It was old fashioned and thin to his hands. He was used to dealing with the holographic representations from his home planet. A year into the voyage and it hadn't been shaken off quite yet. John wasn't sure if unfamiliar feeling would ever go away for the matter. The holo-projector had finally broke a month ago in large part from Smith trying to play a classic in the conference room for the children. 

John took a deep breath then exhaled looking from star chart to start chart.

What Don had told him wasn't a guesstimate but a matter of fact.

John lowered the star charts on to the table.

"How long are we from Alpha Prime?" John asked.

"A hundred years," Don said. "We are even _further_ into the milky way."

John took his hands off the table.

"That means there won't need to be a hypergate to be built," John said. 

"Considering the outcome of our escape," Don said. "Yes."

John looked toward the table with his arms folded.

"Can we make the planet that we go to our home?" John asked.

Don nodded.

"It can be done," Don said. "Robot detected several lifeforms on the planet. Non-sapient life forms. There are plenty of Deutronium bed to last us here forever," Don looked toward the star chart then picked it up and looked up toward the man. "Well, long enough for us to get started on establishing homes."

"Then we will do what we can," John said. "Colonizing Alpha A. . . I guess it's not a option since we will never be joined by members of our species," then looked toward the younger man. "Isn't it?"

Don shook his head.

"It isn't," Don said.

John lowered his head placing the start chart on to the table.

"Don, get the others," John said. "And leave the Robot out of the room."

Don nodded.

"Sure," Don got up from the table then walked out leaving John quite alone in front of the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to find a balance between John's non-verbal body language in this different iteration of his 1998 counterpart and his 2018 counterpart in trying to make him unique but still Professor Robinson as a whole. 
> 
> WWJDISOHYFE? 
> 
> Colonize the current planet that he is on. At least, _try_. 
> 
> These chapters are so short its ridiculous but it's keeping the story going forward and I am hoping there's a plot forming. I miss my 1k long chapters. I am unsure if John's decision is in character but it seems rational at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

The quarters to what had once housed Doctor Smith opened up before the matriarch of the family with a large dark gray box. The door opened before Maureen into his bedroom that seemed to be well taken care of. Smooth, clean, and not disturbed. As though the man had never used in the first place. She found many of his belongings in the desk drawer beside the bed. She took many of the items from inside the drawer into the dark brown box's small cubby. Piece by piece of the man, all that was left, was moved into the box for storage. The box was labeled under his name and title.

The only thing that was missing was his ring.

Smith had always worn it wherever he went even to the end.

Maureen had never seen him without it around the Jupiter 2 or off.

In the center of the ring was a red gem in the shape of a heart. A bishop's ring, Smith had referred to it as, won from a poker game by his late grandfather. She placed his belongings in the box itself then moved into his closet. There was clothes from his time on Priplanus that hung on the hangars. The color black stood out making it seem that a void rested in the closet. Her eyes could make out the figures of clothing with a hint of primary color that stood out.  Neat, tidy, and just waiting to be used in the next instance for wearing outside the ship. 

There was even a historical military outfit among the clothes that had to be from 1999. Maureen was humming in the task slipping the clothes off the hangars. She found items from their adventures among them strewn about the room ranging from the many aliens that they boarded with or space stations for that matter. In time, the blankets and bedding would be cleaned then put back on the bed and wait to be slept in. Maureen carefully put Smith's clothing into the box then walked straight out of the bedroom. What felt to be moments later was Judy and Maureen. Together, they stripped the bed. A red color caught the edge of Judy's eye falling to the ground then knelt down to the floor and picked up a ring.

"Judy, what are you looking at?" Maureen asked, joining Judy's side. Her eyes landed on the ring. "Oh."

* * *

The Jupiter 2 came down toward the surface of a truly unique alien planet. The hearts of the crew were beating at once, quickly, terrified at what awaited for them down below. The leg supports came down from below the ship unsettling the sand and sending wildlife fleeing. The ship's generated forcefield had a bubble around the area beneath the support beams. The Robot came out then his long, wide tank treads rolled over the small pieces of rock. Mice ran away from the Robot. The Jupiter 2 was notably large and wide compared to the Gemini 12 had been.

The atmosphere was quickly determined to be suitable for human life to flourish so the Robinsons came out of the Jupiter from the exit ramp. Will looked around in curiosity finding the scenery to be decorated in rocks, patches of wheat, and a desert scenery. He can see that there was one sun that stood out against the dreary gray sky in the distance with a sea of orange, yellow, and red pouring out sending long crevices in the dark gray sky dividing the clouds into segments. Will stopped at the end of the platform in his dulled civilian outfit that consisted of a orange hoody on top of a gray shirt. 

Will was pulsating with hope and optimism with his hands on his hips looking on toward the dark scenery.

"That's dark," Penny said, coming to her brother's side with her hands linked behind her back.  "I like it."

A year in space had changed Penny, she wasn't the same fourteen year old but a fifteen year old with longer hair and facial features that told her age. She had become taller than Will who remained the same short boy. Her hair had grown longer than it had before so it was curled against the back of her head making her appear older than she was. She was in a dark outfit that was contrasted by the kind yet lighter purple and green theme. Will's eyes were full of wonder looking on into the distance. His imagination running wild of what could happen in the next few years. What _was_ certain to him was that nothing was going to be the same. Just as it had been when they originally faced with a drastically dark future ahead. Penny looked toward Will. 

"Don't you?"

Will looked toward Penny.

"It isn't Hawaii but it will do," Will said.

The Robot wheeled down behind the two after the others had passed through the space.

"This is the perfect place to leave the Debbie's," Don said.

"I don't know what I was thinking that it would not be," John said. "Penny, get your gorillas out."

Penny turned around then walked toward the opening of the Jupiter 2.

"It looks beautiful," Maureen said.

"Course," John said. "It will look even more beautiful when we are done with it."

"What do you plan to do?" Maureen asked. "Make a cave house out of all that rock?"

"With the Robot's help," John said, looking toward Maureen with a smile. "That is possible."


	8. Chapter 8

Strolling through the Jupiter 2 that had curved halls made it feel as though it had one deck when in reality there were several in all. From top to bottom, there were nine floors that pertained to different functions that colonization and construction would require for the Alpha Centauri mission. Each deck had its function. The command deck, the residential deck, the defense deck, the farming/hydroponics deck, the science deck, hydroponics deck, the machinery deck, the storage deck, the space pods deck, and the engineering deck. The towering space gorilla walked out of the Jupiter 2 with the two smaller ones.

And it was then that it stood out to Judy that they were staying on a whole new world for good.

_Perhaps._

* * *

"So what's up?" Don asked, joining Judy's side at the bridge.

Judy didn't reply at first looking off into the distance.

"I don't know," Judy said.

Don raised a brow.

"But you do have a feeling," Don said.

Judy looked toward Don while she leaned forward with her hands on her shoulders.

"I don't like it," Judy said.

Don nodded, understandingly.

"Try telling me how you feel," Don said.  Judy looked toward him earning a shrug from him. "I have been told it helps having a listening ear for someone I care about by a licensed professional."

"Everything is going to change and people are going to get hurt," Judy said, looking toward the view of the valley that rested ahead. "Really hurt," she slowly shook her head. "So hurt I can't save them."

"You're scared about a avalanche or a landslide happening," Don said.

"Wouldn't you?" Judy asked, looking toward Don with furrowed brows.

"I would be," Don said. "But I get the feeling that your father is going to pick a place that isn't in the mountains to build a house. Somewhere with hills, lot of green grass," he looked around the area. "A sunny disposition, lots of rain, and trees."

* * *

It was strange to see his dad and his other friend peeling off the floor boarding to the cargo deck and having to help them. The construction of the multi-generation house felt like it could take a good while on the planet that they decided to dub as 'Tweenpetram'. Between rock, the family had agreed on, was more finalizing name. It was even stranger to spot his mother discussing with his father regarding expanding hydroponics deck even a bit further into another deck or altogether moving it outside where it can get real sunshine.

Will sat on a large boulder while the Robot set beside him. Instead of his spirits being high and mighty like it had been when he first stepped foot on tweenpetram, they had deflated into a murky mess from the hope breaking realization that if they tried to leave with limited time on their side, after taking apart the Jupiter 2, the only way that they could leave would be to take a space pod and depart for the stars. The space pods were deactivated, one by one, by his hands and the hands of his siblings helping their parents out. All except for one that was left for a emergency planet situation. He can look down from the distance to see the unique carved house in the process of being constructed with golden lights illuminating from the carved windows that had taken a lot of time to fall out.

The Jupiter 2 rested in the valley some distance away from the house.

Just beckoning for the family to put her back together.

It was clearly getting dark out, that Will could tell, with his hands on arms on his knees while leaning forward.

A red floating object appeared in his line of sight coming from the darkening sky.

His eyes watched the rounded figure blinking in and out among the scenery so he climbed down the rock then went after it. 

"Come on, Robot!" Will said. "We got our first visitor!" 

The Robot's head bobbed up as the boy went ahead of him. 

"I have a bad feeling and I do not like it," The Robot stated then went after the boy. "Will Robinson, wait for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or did I picture Netflix Don/Judy in the beginning chapter even with a well in character better written 1998!Don West in mind?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really trying on giving it a real nineties science fiction aesthetic so bare with me.

A orange glowing rounded ship landed to the ground. John and Don were close behind Will with laser pistol belts. The spacecraft had light gray bolts that connected at the middle while the structure lead up forming a bulb design. The door to the spacecraft came open as the vibrating yet beaming glow began to recede. The red theme was replaced by a dark red. The Robot came to a stop. His claws began to charge up.  The platform slowly came down to the ground completed by a gentle thud and a robotic screech. There was white smoke drifting out of the bright interior of the spacecraft.

A humanoid figure came down the platform then took off their helmet to reveal a man in his thirties who had curly brown hair, slightly brown skin, and a strange small metalic bird that had dark yellow glowing eyes that had a hint of orange perched on his right shoulder. He was in a white partially zipped up jacket with black stripes complimenting the black pants and a red handkerchief around his neck. The jacket had thick shoulder pads decorated in three stars, there was even a red sash of some kind wrapped around his waist that lead to a sword dangling down from the side.

"Hello there, mates!" He grew a smile. "I am Alonzo P. Tucker! Captain Tucker if you will."

"A pirate!" Will said. "You are a space pirate."

John stopped Will in his tracks with one hand on his shoulder.

"It's a lonely way of life," Tucker said. "But rewarding," he looked toward the sky with a smile then lowered his gaze down toward the small group. "Who is the leader of this expedition?"

"Rewarding, awk!" the bird cried.

"I am," John said, stepping forward then reached his hand forward. "Professor John Robinson. And it's a colony." Tucker shook the professor's hand. "Not a expedition."

"Happy to meet you," Tucker said, with a grin. He stopped shaking the professor's hand. "Professor."

"Major West," Don said, shaking Tucker's hand. "The pilot."

"And I don't suppose you got a doctor," Tucker said. "The kind of doctor who makes house calls."

"My wife is a biochemist," John said. "And my eldest daughter is a medical professional."

"You got everything checked off the list when it comes to survival," Tucker said, cracking a laugh.

"We do our best," John said.

"Survival, survival, awk!" The bird chirped.

"And what is that?" Tucker asked.

"That is Robot," Will said. "My friend."

"Hello," The Robot said, waving a dark claw outlined in faded orange.

"What brings you down to Tweenpetram?" John asked.

Tucker turned in the direction of the craft.

"I got some damage on the ship during a supply raid," Tucker said, then shifted in the direction of the professor. "It was stupid," he shook his head. "I didn't check the symbol on the ship before docking my ship to the craft."

Tucker kicked a rock then hopped up and down clenching on to his boot with a loud, high pitch inhumane screech. Tucker sat down on to the nearest boulder where he cradled his swollen toe that had a piece of rock protruding from it. His big toe was very hairy with a long sharp toenail sticking out. Don left with the Robot and Will then returned with Judy who had a small tweezer in one hand. Judy observed that there were holes that allowed each of the toes to stick out with a terrible stench. Tucker was swearing up a storm with words that were strikingly familiar that related to space and the cosmos. Words that came from straying space travelers they passed by.

"She is a doctor?" Tucker asked.

"Yep," John said

"Have you done this before, Doctor Robinson?" Tucker asked.

"On a alien man?" Judy said, setting up her equipment on the boulder. "I have not."

"I am from Earth," Tucker said. "What about that?"

"The answer is yes," Judy said.

Judy carefully clutched on to the shard of rock with the metal tool, slid it out, then dropped it to the ground. She applied a dab of alcohol on to the synthesized napkin then applied it on to the wound pressing it against rather tightly. She took the napkin off a few minutes later then held up a gray device. Green light illuminated from the device suturing up the wound using thin transparent yet small thread that knitted the skin together. Tucker visibly relaxed before the group's eyes while sitting on the boulder.

"Thank you," Tucker said.

"The best way you can thank me is by getting repairs to your boots or new ones," Judy said.

"I haven't worn these out yet," Tucker said. "Compared to my old ones. . . They are in better condition after two years."

"Are the people you attacked the kind that we shouldn't stick around to see?" John asked.

"Exactly those kind of people," Tucker then shook his hand. "But they don't track down people who wronged them after they crash landed," he looked around the scenery. "I reckon it will take me a while before I leave this planet."

"So they are kind?" John asked.

"In many ways, they are," Tucker said.

"Mercy killings, too?" Judy asked.

"Not that kind when it comes to random attackers," Tucker said.

"What kind of kindness do you mean?" Judy asked.

"They give their enemy a chance in reforming wherever they wind up from the attack," Tucker said.

"They are lenient," John said.

"They are," Tucker said.

"And very patient," Don said.

"Just as much as the Visitianus," Tucker said.

 Tucker lowered his attention from the night sky to the professor.

"Have you crossed paths with them?" John asked, deeply concerned.

"No," Tucker said. "It is taboo to approach their territory."

"How about in the morning that you give us a star chart of their territory," John said. "In exchange, we will help you with those repairs."

"But the charts have to be plastic," Don said. "Preferably."

"Just for our curiosity," John added.

"I can arrange for that," Tucker said. "I won't stay here long, Professor." he pointed toward the night sky. "That is where I belong."

"Survival, awk!" the bird chirped.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning arose on Tweenpetram. The rays of light brightened the scenery from around the small colony revealing the hidden dangers lurking about that became harmless as a pigeon. There was a additional house that stood out from alongside the Robinsons household that was rounded and neatly styled. The Robot stood at the colony site between the two houses standing on guard. The buildings had improvised windows that were blocked off by pieces of metal acting as blinds for the inside of the apartment. One of the improvised blinds were shifted to the side and she looked out into the scenery with a hopeful expression on her face. She folded her arms on the ledge then leaned forward, closing her eyes, feeling the comfortable breeze brush against her face.

The houses had two stories in whole and designed to look alike in terms of the interior design with different furniture set around the scenery. There were makeshift chairs, couches, and tables with strange furniture made for looks set about the rooms. Judy walked away from the door retreating into the inside of her room then the camera moved toward the larger version of her apartment that was wider in comparison going through the rock to find the other members of the family were getting ready for the day.

"Will!" Maureen called right at the moment Will was going toward the bathroom.

"Yes, mom?" Will stopped in his tracks turning toward Maureen.

"It's Penny's turn to take the morning," Maureen said, coming toward his side then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am excited about our newcomer, too."

* * *

Tucker observed the Jupiter 2.

It was everything that he had been told that it was by others.

It was rounded, simple, and very universal across the many alien species that he had crossed paths with. Scientists used the rounded saucers, the species who earthlings called Yeti's used long square spacecrafts, Earthlings reportedly used triangle spacecrafts on their home planet, and there were those who used spacecrafts resembling cigars. Most of the tourists used saucers to visit Earth. He walked around the spacecraft feeling underneath the upper oval section to the ship feeling the cold yet hard surface to it. His fingers trailed underneath it. He stopped, his hands grazing on the shape of a flag. He looked up to see the symbol.

There were more stars than the last time he had seen it. There were hundreds of stars from alongside the shape of stripes. His mouth had fallen the slightest. There were so many states that had joined America since leaving Earth. A part of him in awe. He lowered his hand down slipping his hands into the pockets looking up with a smile. He turned around only to see a young woman was standing behind him with her hands linked behind her back.

"Hi," Penny said. "I am Penny."

"Glad to meet you, Penny," Tucker said.

"So you are from Earth," Penny said.

"Born and raised," Tucker said.

"Did Alpha Control send you out there?" Penny said.

"I wish they did," Tucker said. "I had no training."

Penny raised her eyebrows.

"How did you get out here?" Penny asked.

"That is the kind of thing everyone has to hear as a family," Tucker said.

"Family, awk," the bird repeated. "Everyone has to hear it as a family."

"Makes it the more exciting when being retold," Tucker looked on toward the distant light in the sky that shined a bright yellow. It wasn't a sun but a space craft in itself.   "Aye."

Penny sat down on to a rock.

"The Jupiter is not that impressive," Penny said. "Compared to yours."

"The smaller the better," Tucker said. "For a traveler like I. . . This is treasure."

"I looked inside your ship," Penny said. "That is pure gold."

"One's trash is another person's treasure," Tucker said. "Go back to your family. I will be coming very shortly," he patted on her shoulder, standing side by side, with a reassuring smile. "You can wait for some golden trinkets, now can you, young lady?"

"I can," Penny said, nodding, then walked off.

Tucker walked away a few steps then stopped, facing toward the Jupiter 2, his eyes full of admiration.

"What a beauty," Tucker said, surveying the ship.

* * *

For the first time that week, there was a out door table that was long and wide set up underneath a improvised dark yellow tent that was outlined in orange. The table was dark gray with rounded chairs set at each side. John sat at the back end of the table with Maureen set beside him and Don sat down on the other side. Judy sat beside Don, Penny sat beside her mother, and Will sat down beside Penny at the set up table covered in plates holding food. The metal bird was placed on the table from alongside  Tucker's left arm. There was a notable empty space beside Will that was shortly filled in by the Robot wheeling forward.

"How long have you been in space, Captain Tucker?" John asked.

"I can say a few years," Tucker said, stabbing his fork into the juicy scrambled eggs.

"A few years?" Maureen repeated. "That is longer than we have."

"And you got everyone together,"  Tucker said. "Hey," he shook his hands. "That is impressive."

"It takes us a lot of luck and a lot of faith not to let the worse happen," John said. "Had to be difficult to lose your crew."

"I never had a crew," Tucker said. "Say, isn't there more of you?"

"There used to be," Don said, rubbing his side. "He is a thorn in my side."

"His name is Doctor Smith," Will said. "He willingly went to the Visitianus to stop them from attacking us."

"Willingly?" Tucker said.

"Willingly," Judy said. "We didn't find out that he left until. . ."

"It was too late," Don said, taking her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "They were coming after him because he helped a fugitive."

"He did that kind of crime," Tucker said. "You have my deepest sympathies for your loss."

"He is not dead," Don said. "Don't think for a moment that he wouldn't find a way to talk himself out of a death sentence."

Tucker visibly cringed then silently picked up pieces of the egg.

"No," Tucker said. "That kind of punishment his crime fits is far worse than death when it is being done."

"What kind of punishment is it?" John asked.

"It's not appropriate to talk about when eating," he bided his time chewing away at the eggs then swallowed it. "The rest is just .  .  ." he paused, considering, looking for the right choice of words. "cheesecake afterwards."

"We have seen a lot and been through nightmares that you won't believe," Maureen said.

"Some that haven't been told," John agreed. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it with our children."

Tucker scanned the intrigued looks on the groups faces then sighed.

"Bone crushing," Tucker started. "Then the procedure is done. It's painful, so I have heard, but it is drawn out for a long period of time before the operation ever comes into play. More pain the possible, to make them learn the lesson, not to help other runaway aliens or face the consequences that could be worse than this."

Tucker clasped his hands together above the plate with his elbows on the table.

"It's something that bars being helped because then they too would get into trouble and that earns the death sentence for those people," Tucker said. "That's why those with that kind of life sentence do not normally return to their home planets or those they knew in their social circle. I knew some good people, honorable folks, who tried to help a convict and they got executed trying to modify their friend to just the way they were before."

"What happens to the convicts?" Penny asked.

"They get assimilated," Tucker said.

"How?" Will asked.

"They decide for themselves before they assimilate into the society," Tucker said.

"How do they assimilate?" Judy asked. "That doesn't answer the question, Captain Tucker."

Tucker nodded, solemnly.

"They forget about the life that they used to lead with a different species,"  Tucker said.  "It's easy when they can continue their way of life among them then their lives among their species became a dream like experience. No one knows why or how it happens but it does. Some theorize there's a additional gland added in the brain during the procedure. Modifying from the ground up on the species."

"When does this procedure get done?" Don asked.

"Immediately after the alien law breaker has been apprehended," Tucker said.

"Do people die during the procedure?" Judy asked.

"No," Tucker said. "But it is a very messy affair."

"If a Visitianus crash lands and they are injured," Judy said. "Can I help them?"

"You can't," Tucker said. "You can't help them fix their spacecraft. So far, they are the only species to have a strict law about severe consequences in the galaxy for helping their people."

"Do they often have fugitives on the run in space?" John asked.

"Yes," Tucker said. "Sometimes, they never find the fugitives."

"Is that a good thing?" Maureen asked.

"Never getting caught. . ." Tucker drew out. "Yes," He stroked his hand down the back of the bird with a gentle stroke. "Now, enough about that, would you like to hear about the places I have been?"

Will's eyes brightened.

"I would," Will said.

"What's your name?" Tucker asked.

"Will Robinson," Will said. "Everyone calls me Will." 

"Oh, the places that I have been to. . ." Tucker thought out loud, fondly. "I have seen railroad tracks on hills, going over deserts, water falls, brookes, rivers, ponds, seas, and between mountains. It is breath taking going over civilization searching for a landing spot. The places have been to have their little quirks, beauty, and horrors that make being a pirate incredibly risky."


	11. Chapter 11

Tucker regaled the Robinsons with his pirating tales through out the day with his parrot friend repeating after him and only a few times did the bird speak on its own cognition. It wasn't often that the bird spoke for itself. Some of the tales that he had to share left Don laughing for more than a hour that prevented Tucker from completing the unique tale so the pilot had to walk away. Tucker's ship was going well through the repairs with help from the youngest members of the crew.

"Used to look different when  I first got her," Tucker said.

"Oh?" Don said. "What did she look like."

"This," Tucker said, handing Don the photograph.

"Wow," Don said. "That looks . . ."

"Awful," Tucker said. "Like a teepee."

"No," Don said. "A small light house with a platform."

"That's interesting perception," Tucker said. "You wouldn't have take a whack at her so she will look better."

"Is that why the ship is trying to change to green?" Don asked, pointing up toward the lights struggling to change from orange to green.

"Aye," Tucker said, looking up at the light fixtures hooked into the cieling.

"I can't imagine this ship being any smaller," Don said, handing the photograph back to Tucker.

"It had enough space for two people," Tucker shuddered, leaning against the console. "How can a pirate live like that?"

Don shrugged.

"I don't really know," Don said, getting up to his feet. "Make do with what they got. That is what I like to think."

"They must be very adaptable people out there," Tucker agreed.

"Haven't you met other pirates?" Don asked, picking up a handful of screws and the screwdriver.

"I have," Tucker said. "But they were. . ."

"They were what?" Don asked.

"The same size as my ship used to be," Tucker leaned against the wall. "Tight quarters for two people." He patted on the hull. "There are some pirate ships that are different compared to my old girl."

"I'll take your word for it," Don said. "You have been in space longer than we have."

"Yes," Tucker said.

"Do _all_ aliens look humanoid?" Don asked.

There was a moment of pause between them.

"You know yeti, bigfoot, chupacabra, mothman?"

Tucker let it out softly looking out the door with his side leaned against the doorway. The sunlight was pouring into the dark fizzling room trying to change colors. Trying to decide on the right theme. The look that Don saw from the side of the pirate's face easily told him that he had seen a lot of space shit and it wasn't pretty.

"Yes," Don nodded.

Tucker turned away from Don facing the direction of the doorway with his arms folded.

"Those _are_ aliens, mate," Tucker said. "Not all aliens have the build like we do."

Don froze.

"How scared should I be that a monster might land here?"

Tucker looked down toward the floor, bouncing on the tips of his toes, then raised his head up looking toward Don.

"The chances are slim," Tucker said. "Very slim."

"But it is possible," Don said.

" _Aye_ ," Tucker said, bobbing his head. "Everything you know is going to be challenged."

Don returned to the wall then knelt down and put in the wall paneling.

"Was your knowledge challenged?" Don balanced the paneling with one hand then picked up a screw. 

Tucker looked toward Don then grew a thin wary smile.

"Many times," Tucker said. "Maybe it's best that the Robinsons set up camp here," he joined the man's side. "There are some wars going on in some parts of the galaxy."

"Is the Visitianus raging them?" Don asked, twisting the screwdriver on the top of a screw.

"They keep their heads out of war," Tucker said. 

"Don't want their values challenged in a state of war within space," Don said. "So I take it they are stagnated."

"They are," Tucker said. "Why are you curious about them?" Tucker narrowed his eyes toward Don. "It is not as if you want to start _something_ with them."

"No," Don said.  "I am just curious after all."

"Is it because of the doctor?" Tucker asked.

"No," Don said. "They killed a United States officer. The US would have gone to war over that. Do they do something like that, too?"

"War isn't their special interest," Tucker said. "They already control their population  through means that is beneficial to them and to their people."

"So they make them immigrate," Don said.

"With conditions," Tucker said. "Visitianus friendly territories, nieghbors, and solar systems."

"That is interesting," Don said. "When was the last time they went to war?"

Tucker whistled.

"I reckon . . . hundreds of years ago?" Tucker said. "Thousands if need be."

"Interesting," Don pinned the last screw into the panel then got up to his feet. "John and Judy will be back shortly with that replacement part for your engine."

Tucker was now glaring toward Don.

"Are you planning something, young man?" Tucker asked. "Because it isn't worth it."

Don raised a brow quite surprised then lowered it.

"It's called gathering information about the environment around the base," Don said. "And about the enemies that may pose a threat, _Captain_."

Don walked past Tucker.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Captain Tucker!" Will called.

"Ah, Will," Tucker said, turning in the direction of the young boy. "I am just about to leave."

"I like to go with you," Will said.

Tucker knelt down to Will's level.

"I can't do that," Tucker said. "You're a boy. Being a space pirate isn't for you."

"You don't know that," Will said.

"I am afraid that I do," Tucker said. "It will only put you in danger."

"I am always in danger," Will said. "I thrive off danger."

"You weren't born for it," Tucker said. "You were born for a existence that is comforting and mundane," he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But you are surrounded by the right kind of people who love you  dearly."

"And you weren't?" Will asked.

"I was abducted by," he twirled his finger in the air. "A UFO."

"Really?" Will asked.

"Really," Tucker said.

"Did they use that ship?" Will gestured toward the ship.

"No," Tucker said. "I got it from a pirate."

"Is the pirate still alive?" Will asked

"They hurled over and gave me the silver that started my career at being a pirate," Tucker said. "I was a drunk before this whole journey began," he looked toward the sky quite fondly then turned his attention toward Will. "and now my life is a constant adventure. Must always be on my feet. Must always be sober. Must always be in control of myself during flight."

Will slowly nodded in understanding.

"You learned that part the hard way,"

"Aye,"

"When did you come from Earth?"

"The 19th century,"

"The 19th century!"

"Uh huh,"

"You don't talk like someone from the 19th century,"

"A lot of things is lost after leaving homeworld,"

"So you gained a lot of new things after being abducted,"

"I was in stasis most of the time," 

"Most of the time?"

"I didn't gain as much as you think,"

"So you escaped,"

"By a pirate,"

"What was their name?"

"I never asked. I put them into the pod and made a run for it!"

"How did you escape?"

"I had fortune on my side,"

"You had a lot of treasure behind you,"

Treasure. . . a lot of treasured fortune was always in his cards. The boy was quite right in that regard.

"Lots," Tucker shook his head. "The beginning of the new Alonzo P. Tucker!" he glided his and up toward the sky. "A new man!" he placed his hands on to his knee. "If you really want to go with me then you have to leave everyone that you know behind. Even the little boy. Can you do that?"

"Leave my family behind?" Will said.

"Uh huh," Tucker nodded.

"I don't know," Will said.

"Your friend made a big sacrifice to protect you," Tucker said. "Going with me is throwing that away so you have to know," Tucker was slowly shaking his head. "You've got people who will find a way to get off this planet just to get you back. Annnnnd," he held up his index finger toward Will. "don't say that you want to leave because it is _boring_ , mate."

Will walked away, his arms folded, then had a sigh.

"It is a difficult decision," Will admitted.

"Being a pirate can be a solitary life style," Tucker said. "If you don't have a crew or a ship big enough for it."

Will slowly raised his head up.

"How many people do you need for this ship?" Will asked.

"It can be operated by one person," Tucker said. "Works better that way."

"But you haven't tried having help," Will said.

"It's better this way," Tucker said. "Go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I have no idea what Don and John are planning right now that pertains to the star charts and to the learning about the Visitianus. Or how this all connects together that leads to the ending that I originally foresaw for the 1998 Lost in Space Fix It.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright," Will said. "But I like to look at the ship one last time."

"That is a wise decision," Tucker said, then stepped aside with a smile gesturing toward the ship. "She is waiting for you, boy. She looks better than you saw her before."

"She doesn't look all that much different from the outside," Will commented.

"I'll wait outside," Tucker said, then looked over toward the silent machine. "And your friend?"

"My friend will be coming with me," Will said. "He doesn't stick around that long when someone is going to leave."

"It is a waste of time," The Robot said, Will looked toward the Jupiter 2's direction then back toward Tucker's ship.

"I'll be leaving in the next five minutes," Tucker said. "Don't stay long."

"I won't be staying long," Will said, reassuringly as the door opened before him.

Will hopped in and the door closed behind him.

"Reminds me when I was his age," Tucker said, fondly turning away from the ship.

"You?" The bird repeated. "Young?"

"I was!" Tucker said.

"I cannot imagine that," The bird replied.

"You are a machine, birdy," Tucker said. "You cannot."

"And you can't dance on the keyboard!" The bird retorted then let out a cackle.

"Do you want me to turn you off?" Tucker asked, irritated.

"You would never do that, Alonzo," The bird said.

"Oh, yes I can," Tucker said, then pressed on the button on the back side of the bird. "Ahh, peace and quiet."

Tucker sat on the rock enjoying the weather. He looked about the scenery that had been one of many that looked greatly identical to it. His hands were cupped together sitting there listening to the sounds around the environment. It was one of somethings that he missed about Earth. But it was easy to find it wherever he went within the galaxy. He looked over spotting the tall and silent machine was no longer there waiting outside of his craft. Tucker turned the bird back on by pressing on the large dark gray button then stepped up to his feet and returned to the starship. 

The door closed automatically behind Tucker. Tucker came toward one of the walls then pressed a button. Within the second, a large panel retracted out of the wall coated in small light fixtures that glowed colorfully against the dark interior of the ship. He flipped a switch. The ship's lights from outside glowed green then turned to a gentle red hovering around the deck. He flipped another switch. His fingers hit thick yet small buttons. 

A holographic screen illuminated from in front of Tucker taking on the form of a small square.

It was going to be a tricky flight to evade the furious firing from another ship.

And very risky.

"Time to go!" The bird cried. "Time to go!" the bird moved over to Tucker's right shoulder. "Time to go!"

"I'm going birdy," Tucker said. 

Tucker pressed on several buttons sending the ship flying out of the sky of the planet. He sat down into the chair that popped up from beneath him that had a comfortable layering and head rest. The seat belt, the lap belt, and the leg belt came over. The bird flew  into a large bird cage that had appeared from the center of the room and a white light illuminated from it. From the outside, the ship glowed a bright red then turned to orange and returned to its gently beaming appearance flying through space. The spaceship flew on through space between stars.

"Where do we go, now?" The bird asked. "Awk, awk!"

"A route that I like to call our food supplier," Tucker balanced his hand on the sword dangling from the side of his waist.

"Food!" The bird chirped. "Food!"

"And some new bolts for you to munch on," Tucker said, looking toward the bird with a smile. "Aye, matey?"

"Aye, aye!" The bird cried.

Tucker put in the course then pressed the final button on the console and gripped on to the chair. The ship flung away from the planet soaring between the stars, space junk, asteroids, meteorites, and past other spacecrafts. His heart raced through the flight watching the stars disappearing through his screen. His eyes squeezed shut thinking of what lay ahead on the other side of the craft. His ears picked up the sound of abrupt and unexplained screaming that didn't belong to his craft so his eyes bolted open. Someone was still inside the craft.

"Blimey!" Tucker shouted. "Scupper that!"

Tucker reached his hand out for console then his hand hit on the red button sending the ship off course. The drawbacks of having renovated a old spacecraft was having many of the systems not working properly because not everything had been thoroughly replaced.

Again, Tucker cried,  "Blimey!" after his head smacked the head rest of the chair from leaning forward just to press the button.

It didn't matter to him anymore if the stowaway was a child or not.

They had just sent him off course by approximately three light years.

Space routes weren't as promising with certain promising aspects and reliable for his con. The belts came off his figure allowing him to stand up to his feet then smooth himself out. Tucker wore a icy glare staring in the direction of the doorway that was set across from him. He took out his sword then walked slowly toward the doorway. It hadn't been open during the flight. Someone had closed the door a few seconds ago.

They knew that he was now quite aware that someone was still inside. He had his energized sword out of the place it normally held.  Timid children didn't work well in space when it came to reuniting them with their parents, that much Tucker was familiar to, and he didn't want another debacle like it. Suddenly, the ship jolted forward knocking him to his feet. He looked over in the direction of the view screen then struggled up to his feet and flew toward the console. He put in a series of command. His eyes bolted up toward the screen observing a potential victim. It was a sizeable vessel, grand, methodical, and very old prospect that he could sell out for some space booze.

A smile grew on Tucker's face. 

The next few moves, the attacking vessel was neutralized and defenseless. The life support systems would be left running for the time being within the vessel. The intergalactic distress beacon would, undoubtedly, retrieve help within the following five hours. That would be enough time to get enough supplies for his guests and himself. Tucker put the bird on his shoulder then set in the commands. The ship attached to the hatch. Tucker cracked his knuckles then approached the door contemplating how to best handle the business in the lower decks. Whoever or whatever was inside of his vessel wasn't going to be heading home anytime soon.

And if there were going to be any survivors, there were going to be minimal or were going to be sent into the nearest stasis pods where the rescuers will eventually find them. Sending his victims into stasis had always worked in his favor. Both for him and the people that posed problems. What kind of problems lay in the lower decks? The machine could be waiting. If there was going to be a armed machine in there waiting for him then he had to go in protected. Tucker already had a rough idea how to make his entrance and where to get the necessary material if the research about this vessel still held up.

The door opened to the other vessel then Tucker went inside a light gray smoke drifted in to his ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Tucker appeared in the doorway coated from head to toe in protective covering.

Tucker wore a protective mask.

The bird was set on his shoulder flapping its small wings, moving from side to side rather uneasy, then moved to his other shoulder.

"Here you go, birdy," Tucker gently guided the bird to the floor then the bird hopped away heading into the bridge flapping the metal wings.

Tucker stepped forward into the dark hall that lead down in the form of stairs to the second floor. He walked down the stairs slowly and cautiously holding a large gun. His sword was dangling from his side left inside where it normally rested outside of his pirating activities. He came to the lower deck, the residency, where he saw it was dark. Suddenly, the sound of mechanical sounds filled the air making the man freeze where he stood.

"Hello, Captain Tucker," A orange yet red like glow highlighted against the dark as did two flickers of orange from above the grill aesthetic.

Tucker stepped forward into the room raising the gun.

"Bye, Robot," Tucker said.

The door closed behind Tucker.

In the next moment Tucker was on the floor laid on his side reeling being hit on the head.

Don stepped out of the dark holding a wrench with a smile as he tapped the palm of his hand looking down upon Tucker.

"This is working out really well," Don said.


	15. Chapter 15

Will's leg was coated in white gauze that was left underneath his left pant leg as tended to by Judy. Judy got up to her feet then joined Don heading toward the bridge but came to a stop beside the doorway turning in the young boy's direction.

"Your stitches will be gone in a few hours," Judy said. "I will take the white gauze off tomorrow."

"Alright," Will said. "But Judy. . . what happens next?"

"You have played your part," Judy said. "Now it's Don and I's turn."

"So I am just to sit here for the rest of the mission?"

"Safe and sound," Judy said. "Protected by the Robot."

"Man," Will said. "This makes the last year eventful compared to doing nothing."

"Read a book, Will," Judy said. "Or, better yet, have Robot tell you one."

Judy left the room.

"I have many stories in my library as programmed Captain Flake,"  Robot said. "Would you like to hear one?"

"Is it just as bad as the one that Penny told me that you told her?" Will asked.

"No," Robot said. "She tends to exaggerate."

"But is she right?" Will repeated.

"I am neutral on this matter, Will Robinson," Robot reminded.

Will was seated down in a chair with his leg propped up and his head on a fancy, colorful cushion. A year in space had taught him more than a fair share about being in a alien vessel and sneaking aboard without getting caught or being suspected of doing the nefarious. He hadn't been the kind to sneak out of the house at late odd hours but it all changed. Space was a game changer. Will rubbed his forehead with a groan.

"Right," Will said. "You were programmed without emotions." He looked toward Robot. "You have been alive for a very long time. How can you not be programmed with emotions? You are the most emotional robot I have known."

Robot's head whirred.

"There is a difference between emulating them and having them, Will Robinson," Robot replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Removing 'the' when I refer to Robot. About time. I have been indecisive about removing it and referring to him as Robot since Wikipedia refers to him as The Robot. You understand my predicament? Had some of it written up for a long while, just had to edit it and continue it a bit. And yes, I did hit writers block


	16. Chapter 16

"How is Will?" Don looked up from the console.

Judy joined Don's side.

"He is okay," Judy said. "Could have done without busting his leg against the sharp table."

"This went a lot better than your dad planned," Don said.

"A lot better," Judy agreed. "This next part of the plan better go as smoothly."

"Believe me," Don said, looking toward Judy. "It will."

"We just need to find directions to the nearest galactic capital that has a senate and get them to consider that things must change with the Visitianus deal," Don leaned up from the console with a nod in agreement.

"I can't believe people are so afraid of them," Don said. "More cowards than the ones that we had on Earth not that long ago."

"Their reasons must be very genuine not to act on them," Judy then added. "And notably horrifying."

"Are you thinking they are like the mob?" Don asked.

"It's the only reason why they are still doing this kind of justice," Judy reasoned.

"So the justice system has been bought out," Don said. "we can buy them back." he turned his attention toward the screen. "I just don't know how."

"We need muscle," Judy said

"And a lot of it," Don said. "Where are we going to get that?"

"From space," Judy said. "we have to help people."

"Finding people who want to do the same thing as we do is a lost cause," Don said. "There is not exactly a map where people can drown out their sorrows--" Don stopped. "You are suggesting that we go to a space bar? With Will back there?" he gestured toward the back.

"No," Judy said. "With Will back home. We do have enough fuel to make it to the nearest space station and bring him home and go after the Visitianus's corrupt senators."

Don shook his head.

"I don't know about that," Don said. "Makes it seem that we could have taken the ship before he left the planet."

"Then what are we going to do with him?" Judy asked. "Will has a history of sneaking out."

"Robot," Don said. "we can use Robot to keep Will from sneaking out. Robot always obeys orders," A grin spread on Don's face. "I hardly believe Will can override this order."

"That can work," Judy said.

"We just need to find a space station," Don said. "The best way we can find that is by following other starships there. Somehow, anyway."

Judy thought for a moment.

"We can use the bird," Judy said.

"That annoying mechanical parrot?" Don furrowed his brows then shook his head and leaned back pinching the bridge of his nose. "Uck." he rolled a eye lowering his hand down to his hips. "That egregious swearing a mile a minute abhorrent pompous ass called me everything known to man and more! If I have to be around this ninny one more minute then I am going to scream!"

Don paced back and forth going through his dark hair as a bitter smile formed on Judy's face.

"What?" Don asked.

"For a moment there," Judy said. "You sounded just like. . .  _him_."

"Never realized that he rubbed off me that much," Don was bemused looking toward the center of the cieling.

"I miss him too. . ."

"Who knows," Don said. "We could jump into him and not know it. All with a swearing bird."

"We would know right away," Judy had a laugh as she leaned against the wall.

"Much as I don't like it, we have to do it," Judy said. "You don't know how to fly this ship."

"Tolerating a swearing bird," Don turned his attention on to Judy while leaning against the counter standing out against the wall.  "I can try."

"I will get the bird."  Judy walked toward the door away from Don.

Don looked up toward the cieling with a silent prayer.


	17. Chapter 17

The Pirate Ship landed at a landing bay on a planet. The door slid back revealing Don and Judy poking their heads out toward the sea of space vehicles parked on landing pads. Don was the first to step out of the ship looking around the area surveying the land. Judy was the second to hop out of the ship then the door closed behind them.

"Did you leave the bird back with that pirate?" Don asked.

"Birdy is a _parrot_ ,  Don," Judy said. "Taking a swearing parrot is a bad idea all around."

"We agree on that,"  Don said. "But is he with Will is the better question."

"No," Judy said. "I left him on the bridge."

"We can only hope that Will has the fortitude to ignore the swearing and the pirate pleading to be let go," Don noted. "I have a lot of that."

The couple went down the road of ships becoming part of the night. The scene sunk into the second chamber of the ship where Will was tapping his feet looking out then back toward Robot. Tucker was still unconscious with his bird seated on his shoulder. A bird that was more than making up for repeating everything that the captain said.

He used to love waiting before going out in space but now, clear as rain, he hated the thought of it. He wanted to be part of the search for help and being restricted to one place was grating on what was left for waiting. Finally, it was enough. He had enough waiting around. Will got up to his feet then walked toward the doorway followed by Robot.

"Will," Robot started. "You are not supposed to go out there!"

Will turned toward Robot.

"Would you like to do nothing when you can be out there stopping another tragedy from happening?" Will asked. "Because I want to do something."

"But you are," Robot said.  "You are doing something by doing nothing."

"Doing nothing has done no good for us, Robot," Will said.

"We have been in here for five minutes," Robot said. "It hasn't been long as you think it is."

"I heard that hell feels longer," Will said. "I don't want another kid to lose their best friend from trying to help someone else."

Robot turned away silently from Will thinking it over.

"Neither do I," Robot wheeled toward the boy. "I lived it, as you recall, doing nothing."

"That's because you couldn't," Will said. "We can do something. We can stop this practice from going on!"

"You are a child," Robot reminded. "I am a machine."

"So?"

"Consider this," Robot said. "Being laughed at. Being mocked. Being condescended. Being demeaned. It is worse than being tortured. Be certain if you want to go through with that. Very certain. If you were a adult then I believe there wouldn't be this kind of reception."

Will paced back and forth thinking it over.

"No," Will shook his head then turned toward Robot. "These people are the kind that have people laughing at others plans," he turned toward Robot facing him. "This is the cost of doing something that will hurt. . ."

"But it is for the greater good of others," Robot said.

"It is," Will raised his brows. "You coming with me?"

"I have to," Robot said. "My duty is to protect you."

"Good to have you on aboard, Robot," Will grew a big smile making the comment. 

"Where do we go?" Robot said.

Will shrugged.

"I don't know," Will said. "But we will find out once we get there."

Robot and Will strolled past the resting pirate leaving behind only their shadows and the sounds of walking away acting as ambient noise that went mute after it had been made. The door to the second chamber closed with a slow hiss.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are we close?"

"Almost there,"

"Your strange senses are perplexing,"

"Tell me about it,"

"We should return to Captain Tucker's ship,"

"We haven't been gone long,"

"We have been gone for approximately two hours and thirty-three minutes,"

"Robot, it's been _five minutes_ since we left,"

"My atomic clock does not lie compared to yours,"

"So what if? We may be making more progress then they might be and you can stop trembling. We are not in danger. You haven't even registered it."

"My circuits have a very bad feeling coursing through them about this, Will," Robot voiced, his bobbed head twirling,  as the crowd slipped apart causing a path ahead of them leading into a crowd of tall and short alien creatures kept in small crowds. "This is scaring me."

Will rolled his eyes.

"It will be okay, scaredy cat," Will patted on the back of Robot's torso. "Five more minutes then we can go back."

"That is comforting," Robot said.

"We're here,"

Robot came to a unexpected halt when a large beetle crashed in front of him then got up to its feet then raised its arms up acting as a shield sending back a bolt of lasers that flew back at the target. The target ducked down in the nick of time then moved to the side of the wall and fired from the safety of the wall at the beetle. The beetle twirled around the Robot then grabbed on to the shirt collar of the boy yanking it off the stool.

"Will!" cried the Robot.

The beetle stepped back with a thick phaser pressed against the skull of his head.

"Run off and the kid doesn't get it," the beetle's hand was shaking. "I don't enjoy killing innocents!" his hand aimed at the machine. "Shoot me and I will kill him."

Will didn't understand the language that the beetle was speaking but he got the drift.

"Stand down, Robot," Will ordered.

"Neither do I!" A Visitianus standing at six feet stepped out from behind the wall joined by a eight foot cockroach holding a suitcase dressed in white form fitting medical whites just as Visitianus. The cockroach was taller than the Visitianus. "But this is very important," the short one stepped forward gently shaking their hand. "You need a new replacement shell for your old one."

"That is to kill me and take over my body for the military!"

"Misinformation!" Short said, shaking their hands.

"Lower your weapon and let the pink one go!"  The cockroach shouted. "A simple shell repair doesn't have to go this way."

"Then explain the army of my species they have began amassing causing mayhem and destruction in the galaxy!"

"That was a glitch," Short lowered his four hands slowly stepping forward. "That shell is a replacement. You are a ticking time bomb."

"I am not!"

"We can't risk you hurting other people,"

"You can't risk evidence being left over for the government to be sued over,"

"I am unarmed,"

"If you're unarmed then take off the stupid helmet,"

Short's lower hands clasped into his lap and his other hands linked behind his back.

"No . . ."

"You are a Visitianus. I am a Betejucian. Your friend is a Rocha. Unlike the fleshies," the weapon was pressed against the boy's right temple. "your true face cannot repulse me."

Short looked down toward Will as  his exposed antenna moved from side to side with clicks. Clicks that Will didn't understand but Robot did.

"The child does,"

"Is that what you really are?"

"No,"

"---Like all members of your species?" The weapon was stinging against Will's temple. " _Conforming_?"

Robot was still. He was no longer shaking in the middle of a tense stand off between medical personnel and gone mad patient.

"That is a arm of the government!"

Short stepped forward.

"Not one step forward!"

The weapon dug deeper leaving a small cut from the sharp tip of it leaving a indent behind.

"Or they get it!"

Short raised his first section of hands up.

"See my hands, Dyion?"

"Yes,"

"How many fingers do I have?"

"Five,"

"Six per hand,"

"Preposterous!"

"I have twelve fingers," Short held their hand up then slowly shifted off the gloves shoving them into the deep pockets in his thighs. "I do not conform."

"Take it off!" The boy was sent falling to the floor then Robot helped him up to his feet. "Take that stupid helmet off!"

"If you so desire,"

Short took off his helmet then tucked it against his side. Will was faced with Short's disturbing head. Short had a black head with eyes that were set at the side which were rounded but large. The light from the overhead lights reflected off the compound eyes even making the upper eyes squeeze shut on the top. Silver fine hair fibers poked out from his exposed head that were fine but noticeable to a degree. Instead of being disgusted, Will looked at Short in awe. Short took another step forward toward Dyion.

"You have no need to be afraid," Short shook his hand. "I am here to help you."

From behind Dyion, there was a click that made him jump and turn around, aiming the weapon at Tall. 

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Tall's antennas were trembling. "Just mindlessly twirling this." They twirled a small 'x' shaped machine between their fingers that made a clicking noise ringing against it. "Absolutely nothing at all."

Dyion turned toward Short stepping back.

"We like to help you," Short said. "We have some tea at the clinic. Please, come with us."

"No!" Dyion bolted away shoving Tall to the ground.

Short walked over toward the tall one then helped them up.

"Did the shell transfer work smoothly, Juke?" Short asked.

"Worked perfectly, old one," Juke took out the old shell with a laugh. "Your ideas have been very bright."

"Comes with the field, dear friend," Short laughed, patting on Juke's shoulder as Robot and Will approached them.

"Are you a doctor?" Robot clicked back.

"Yes," Short looked down toward the boy then put on the helmet. "What do you need?"

"This is the best way to get that help," Robot said. "Doctors are excellent at finding the people with a bone to pick."

"It can work," Will said. "We can do something!"

"Affirmative," Robot said. "I am Robinson Robot and this is my friend Will Robinson. We are searching for people who like to lobby the senate into making a law to stopping the practice of ruining people's lives for being kind to a Visitianus."

"I know plenty of people who like to help ruining the Visitianus's day," Juke said.

"Juke," Short took Juke's shoulder starting off with a warning. "Don't go there in public," then he hissed. "Big sister is watching."

"We're just joking around,"  Juke said.

Short squeezed Juke's shoulder, darkly, as the Rocha sensed a glare was coming from the shorter one.

"Make sure its just jokes that are not being serious," Short said. "I will see you at the clinic," he took the old shell from Juke. "Excuse me."

Short walked the way that Dyion had came.

"So, kid," Juke turned toward Will and Robot. "What is this lobbying for? Revenge? Abduction? Unexpected murder in the transition process? All the lobbying depends on that."

"He is asking why we want lobbyists," Robot said.

"This isn't the place to talk," Will said.

"He wants a better place to tell you," Robot said.

"Come with me," Juke pointed ahead toward a dark and gloomy street. "This way."

Will go onto the back of Robot then they wheeled out of the street following after the Rocha into the abandoned dark street that had little remains from a once lively street. Will looked over his shoulder, goosebumps going down his skin, searching unexpected guests that were not there. He turned away, relaxing, looking on to what was ahead of him standing on the ladder installed into the back of Robot.

Juke guided the duo into a house and the door was squeaky as it stood out from the doorway. Will sat down on to the nearest chair as Juke took off a helmet then placed it onto the counter beside him. Several golden bands were slid down the antennas with his back to the young boy and several golden accessories were added to the many limbs standing out of his bug figure until his medical whites were not easy to see in the dark. Robot stood from between and Juke.

"Don't trust me," Juke started. "Eh?"

"It is not that I do not trust you," Robot clicked back. "It is that I do not know if you have intentions going against my charges interests."

Juke wheeled over a chair then sat down and rubbed his four hands together quite eagerly.

"My intentions depend on your motives," Juke said. "I can't be bought," Juke shook his hand while bringing up a glass of water to his face then sucked in the contents. "I can only be convinced."

"Then you are the right person we need," Robot said. 

"'Tell me," Juke leaned forward on to the table. The light highlighted his brown skin and black eyes. "What sends a little boy running for help? Mother? Father? Sister? Brother? Helping a Visitianus when they shouldn't have?"

"What sends a little boy running here," Robot translated. 

"It's about friendship," Will said. "And being kind."

"Friendship," Robot translated. "Compassion for others who are going through the exact same thing that he went through."

Juke leaned forward.

"Start from the beginning," Juke requested. "The Robot. What do you know happened? What did his friend do to deserve their fate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visitianus name is basically what you get if you make the word 'visit' into something scifi.


	19. Chapter 19 Part 1 of 3

It was a ordinary day a very long time ago on a far away planet that had a tropical region and a desert region that co-existed on two different halves of the planet. A planet that was full of strange characters and alien lifeforms that were similar to the ones on Earth but were different on their own. There were two unique characters walking away from a pond with empty buckets and a fishing rod that had thread tied around it's tip that was being waved.

"---This was the worst fishing expedition in the history of fishing expeditions!"

"Yeah," Gabbie said. "Because you kept talking. Sometimes, I wonder if you like hearing yourself talk."

"Silence is the worst to be in the company on this horrible rock," Smith shook his head stopping in his tracks then smacked it against the ground upside down with one hand on the rounded base of the fishing rod. "I sincerely don't know how you like that."

"Silence is a friend," Gabbie said. "Less chaos, more time to mull over the events of yesterday and recover from being social."

"How I pity you," Smith shook his head.

"Look!" Gabbie pointed toward the sky.

"Good heavens!" Their eyes followed the distinctive shape of a starship flying overhead. "It's a starship!"

"Definetly not a asteroid," Gabbie dropped her fishing rod then ran in the direction the starship was flying toward. 

"Abbie! Abbie! Get back here!"

"It's Gabbie, old man!" Gabbie retorted. 

Smith ran after Gabbie gong through the familiar area of the planet.

"Your parents said this area is FORBIDDEN!" Smith insisted. "In light of recent events, I happen to agree with their assessment!

Gabbie rolled her eyes turning toward him.

"And you were forbidden against getting aboard our ship,"

Smith glared down upon the young child.

"That choice was made in light of my concern for the life support systems,"

Gabbie had a grunt.

"As if,"

"Don't strike that tone with me, young lady,"

From behind, Robot was silently following the duo but from the inside his circuits were buzzing with internal laughter upping his energy levels from the energy pack. They came to the edge of the hill then stopped from where they stood. Robot caught up with them then stopped from beside the duo. Smith looked down then placed a hand on her shoulder and gently began to guide her away.

Gabbie bolted from his grip in such a way that Smith lost his footing then landed to his knees.

"Doctor!" Gabbie cried. "Someone is in here!"

Smith came toward the edge of the hill placing his hands on hips.

"The only one in there is a disobedient child," Smith said. "Stay away from the ship. We don't know who or what is in there."

Gabbie shook her head.

"Who ever crashed here could need help," Gabbie twirled the door as Smith and Robot bolted down the hill. "Hello?" Gabbie peered in. "Anyone in there?"

Smith yanked Gabbie back, his fingers digging into her shoulders, with speed that belonged to a superhuman.

"I said, stay away from the ship, child," his tone dripped in harshness and condescension.

"But, Doctor--"

Smith began to close the door but the sound of frightened clicking and screeching made him jump back letting go of the door. Freed of his grasp, Gabbie leaned forward looking into the dark oval shape of the entrance way. A blue bolt flew out of the darkness from between the duo missing them by three inches but hit Robot's glass head with a definitive strike.

"Run!" Smith said.

They fled the scene leaving Robot behind in the dust with the perfect shapes of their figure where they stood.

* * *

Sarah and her two sons were tending to the Gemini 12 as they had been quite recently for the last ten weeks. Her sons were focused on gardening and Sarah was on laundry duty. She looked up toward the morning sky then enjoyed the breeze that blew against her face and a smile seeped up feeling very refreshed. She opened her eyes looking on hopeful for the rescue ship.

There had to be one coming around relatively soon. Searching far and wide for the missing Gemini in the galaxy in every course that it could have gone. Earth was actively looking for them. She felt and knew it in her soul. There was a pleasing beep then she flicked it open. The clothes were set inside the machine covered in blue wrapping and folded perfectly to the way as regulated.

She picked up the clothes one by one then removed them into the basket.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Sarah turned in the direction that her daughter's voice was coming from.

"Abbigale!" Sarah caught Gabbie into a hug and felt her tremble. "Doctor Smith," she looked toward the doctor in concern. "What happened?"

"A ship just crash landed in the Forbidden Hills!" Smith announced as one of the teenagers ran into the Gemini 12.

"And Robot?" Sarah asked.

"I can only assume that he is on his way in better shape than we are," Smith replied as Valenstine came down the platform.

"Smith," Valenstine said. "What did you do this time with a new visitor?"

"Nothing!" Smith said. "I was trying to stop Abbie the entire way, this time!"

"Is this true?" Valenstine joined Sarah's side.

"Yes, daddy," Gabbie nodded.

"And they tried to attack us!" Smith said. "Just for popping open the door and looking in."

"We will see that for ourselves," Valenstine said.  "Allen, get the laser pistols. All three of them and the force shields just in case then Smith will take us to the ship."

"No, no, no please," Smith plead as Allen returned into the ship. "It is dangerous! Dangerous! They could be a fugitive!"

"We have little to no choice if we are going to spend time on the same continent with this animal," Valenstine said. "Smith, you bring the medical kits. Machine and for human."

"Doctor---"

"Just in case we got a situation on our hands where our friend is being held captive,"

Smith looked off reluctantly toward the direction that he had came, uncomfortable, tapping his fingers together.

"Given we will be heavily protected," Smith said. "I see no reason not to."

"Sarah, get inside," Valenstine took Sarah's hand and squeezed it. "If nothing good comes of this then I need you and the children safe and sound."

Sarah patted on Valenstine's hand.

"I will," Sarah said. "You make sure to come back for ham cheese potato."

"Sounds delicious," Valenstine  said.

"Got the equipment," Allen came down the platform with the equipment in his arms.

The men wrapped their laser pistol holsters around their waists then slid the force shield up their arm. The children went into the ship and the door closed behind them only leaving a window that they could look out. They watched the group head up the sand dune heading on into the distance shrinking in size before their eyes until the group were no more.

"It's going to be okay," Sarah reassured Gabbie. "It will be all right."

* * *

The men traveled among the rough terrain in the general direction that the ship had crash landed. Valenstine recognized the environment that Smith was bringing him to as one he had directly forbidden anyone from going in. Smith felt the man glare into the back of his head then bridged some distance between them. The thirty-nine year old man walked on until coming to a stop from the top of the hill then turned toward the younger men.

"Here it is!" Smith said.

Valenstine and Allen came down the rocky terrain following the doctor down beside Robot. Valenstine turned toward Smith then climbed up the rocks and grabbed the doctor by the arm yanking him down the ledge leading down the hill while catching up with the commander of the colonist expedition.

"Robot," Allen stopped beside Robot. "Are you hurt?"

"My helmet was destroyed but my chassis were not targeted," Robot's voice cracked as the stove grills flickered and sparked blue between syllables.

Smith set down the medical environmental equipment beside Robot and took out a magnifying glass that had a white screen that protruded outwards with a egg shape. The device was waved up and down Robot's chassis repeatedly making strange deep small prickly noises.

"What is the diagnosis?" Allen asked.

Smith read the black text that appeared on the screen.

"A few delicate pieces need to be replaced," Smith said. "His language translator is busted."

"Which you busted the spare one weeks ago!" Valenstine said.

"Yes," Smith said. "Perhaps they have one to replace it?"

"You better hope they do," Valenstine's glare was harsh upon Smith making him feel small and short. "If they don't."

"They will!" Smith insisted.

"I can operate without a translator," Robot said. "Your family speaks English."

"Aliens don't speak English," Valenstine said. "If they do, it's learning on their own dime."

"Robot, report on the lifeforms," Allen said.

"There is two lifeforms," Robot reported. "And heavily armed. My sensors indicate they are mortally wounded."

"Sounds like they need a doctor," Valenstine said.

"Affirmative," Robot agreed.

"No," Smith said. "No," he shook his head as they turned toward him. "No!"

Allen grabbed Smith by the arm tugging him back and aimed the laser pistol against his back.

"If you don't help them then what does that mean about you helping us in the future if we were in their position?"

Smith gulped, closing his eyes, his body paralyzed from the intense feeling freezing him.

"It says I am not trust worthy to remain out of stasis," Smith slowly turned toward the men. "Fine, I relent, Captain!" he shook his hands including the laser pistol. "I will be do some good and help a bound to be rude but very ugly alien in a place that I do not like to be!"

Allen withdrew the laser pistol from Smith's chest.

"Alright," Allen said.

"But I require a guarantee that I won't be shot down from the first step I take into it!" Smith said. "A force shield can only protect me if I am aware that someone is going to fire at my chest or head."

"I would aim for the mouth,"

"Touche,"

"That is a good idea," Valenstine said, rubbing his chin. "That would open a diplomatic channel between us and establish a level of trust. We should go in unarmed."

"Doctor Austin!" Smith and Allen exclaimed.

"That is not a bright idea," Allen said. "I don't approve of it."

"Neither do I!" Smith agreed then exchanged a glance of disgust with Allen and a wince. "Point is, only one of you should do that idea and the other try the more reasonable approach."

"Reasonable approach is not going in at all, is that right?" Valenstine 's eyes narrowed toward Smith.

"A reasonable approach is being in a protective suit and going in, doctor!" Smith replied.

"Which we don't have," Valenstine said.

"There is little time to argue with their lives on the line," Robot said.

"Only one of us should try that idea," Allen said. "I volunteer to be that test subject."

"And if he doesn't fire at you?" Valenstine asked.

"Then you can come with," Allen said. "I am the most expendable member of this expedition."

"Go ahead, captain,"

Allen took off the force shield from his forearm then put down his laser pistol. Smith hid behind the Robot clutching on to the hooks looking on. Allen approached starship then knocked on it three times. He hid behind the wall then felt for his laser pistol. His hand immediately rolled up into a fist. His hand relaxed revealing a visible tremble.

"I won't hurt you," Allen said. "If you fire at me then you're dead."

"If you fire at me then _you_ are dead!" The fugitive clicked back.

"We understand each other!" Allen grinned with a thumbs up toward the small group. "Smith, get over here!"

Smith was shoved forward by Valenstine's hand.

"I am going, I am going, doctor!" Smith rebuked, sharply

Smith came to the other side of the door. Smith slowly peered in to the craft then held up both of his hands and shook them. A strange human face with the antennas of a ant peeking out from the forehead and large insect eyes from the side of their face made Smith's heart stop if only for a moment staring at the creature.

Smith gulped down the bile in his throat then lowered his hands into his lap tapping them together barely holding himself together.

"H-h-h-h-how m-mm-m-m-m--m-may I help you, sir?"

The terror strongly took over him as the alien tilted its head coming further out of the dark.

"You are a healer?" was asked in the clicks as the tall alien looked down toward the medical kit one hand.

Smith stepped back landing to his back then crawled back as the roughly feminine appealing figure stepped out.

"Smith, this alien is just afraid as you are," Allen chided. "Have some goddamn back bone and man up!"

Smith sharply glared toward the captain.

"I am man enough to kill spiders unlike you!" Smith dusted himself up then approached the door with a glare that could kill aimed at the captain. "Hello," he walked toward the ant. "How hurt are you?"

He twirled his hand toward the Robot's direction then moved his hand toward the ant.

"How hurt. . ." clicked back.

The ant being held two fingers close together then spread them apart.

"I will see what I can do," Smith said. "No sudden moves, please. Or I will be forced to leave you and your companion."

The fugitive was silent for a moment.

"Agreed," came clicks that sounded friendly to his ears.

Smith nodded toward Allen then watched as the man retreated from the side of the door moving back in the direction of Valenstine. Smith climbed into the ship then strolled over to the slouched seven foot tall Visitianus who's head nearly hit the upper tip of the wall. The other Visitianus related being, Smith noted, was five foot six.

He knelt down beside the victim then stretched himself out far as he could so his fingers met the side of the victim's neck. He took out a surgical light then scanned their torso checking for a wound. A silver light stood out against deep brown skin and gold outfit worn by the four armed being. Smith withdrew the fabric noting the burns that surrounded the injury.

"Firefight?" Smith turned toward the standing fugitive.

There was clicking coming from across that sounded desperate and hysterical.

"How unfortunate," Smith said.

The lightly injured Visitianus was aiming the weapon at him that was slightly shaking in their grasp.

"Lower the weapon," Smith said. The shaky weapon lowered. "You're making me nervous."

The breathing stopped from the victim and the figure fell landing to the floor with a thud. 

"No!" screeched the Visitianus. "No! No! No! No!"

The Visitianus screeched and fired out of the ship that was done rapidly. The Visitianus lowered the device then shoved it into their holster falling down to their knees and their hands slid on to the side of their face being washed over by perfectly thin pools of tears. Smith tentatively reached his hand out then touched on to their shoulder within the dark.

"Breathe," Smith said. "Breathe."

The Visitianus's chest rose up and down, up and down, up and down as the heart slowed down.

"I need to tell my colleagues about these events," Smith started to leave but the fugitive grabbed him by the arm stopping him from getting out. "They can begin the arrangements needed for your friend." 

The Visitianus squeezed his shoulder looking at him in a way that was pleading.

"I can help," Smith said. "But that body needs to be taken out."

The Visitianus moved aside then helped up the corpse with Smith without needing to beckon him in. The corpse was guided toward the door then shoved to the ground. The men hid behind the rocks peeking out with their hands on the laser pistols keeping their cool in a tense situation. The door was closed a moment afterwards startling both parties. Smith had his back to the wall with terror in his eyes as the Visitianus turned toward him.

"This wasn't part of the deal,"

The Visitianus walked toward Smith.

"H. . . H. . . H. . . Help me," was conveyed in weak clicks.

From the other side of the door, the men grabbed on to long yet flat poles discarded around the landscape and came toward the doorway.

"Don't hurt me!"

The door was shoved open by Allen's hand as the long pole poked into the dark and the bright light poured in.

"Smith!"

"Captain!"

The door was fully opened as the fugitive turned around in the direction of the men. Smith flew out the empty space from beside Allen, crashing to his knees to the grass, stumbling up to his feet staggering forward away from the ship taking the medical equipment with him.

The fugitive fired at them with a strange laser pistol that had decorative golden additions on the thin frame that had odd accessories. And the men ran from the fire headed up the path. The Robot followed after the men up the ledge firing back long blue electrical bolts in the fugitive's direction.

* * *

 "Mom!" one of the young men, Pric, called. "Dad and Damion are coming!"

"They look hurt!" the second young man, Beri, said.

"But the doctor doesn't," Pric said. "Come on!"

They grabbed on to the handle of the door then slid it aside.

"Valenstine!" Sarah came to Allen's side as Smith ran toward the residence section of the Gemini 12. "You're hurt!"

"Packed a punch!" Valenstine said. "I am not the only one."

"I got hit,"

Smith walked out of the resident half of the ship.

"Did I hear someone got hurt?" Smith perked up. "Bring them over here."

The children were directed to the bridge of the ship as the mens uniforms were peeled off.

"God," Valenstine said. "It is---ah---stings! So hot!" He clenched on to his left shoulder. "F--"

Smith was holding the needle staring at the wound then looked up toward Valenstine with small horrified pupils.

"Oh dear," Smith said. "Oh dear. Oh dear."

He looked over toward the captain then calmly picked up the needle placing it on to the table.

"What is the matter, Doctor Smith?" Sarah asked. "Doctor Smith!"

The wound was moving before his eyes in such a way that it was odd.

"Look at the wounds," was let out softly.

The men's eyes focused on their horrifying wounds.

"Oh this can't be happening!" Allen said.

"Get them up, now!" Smith barked. "I will get the stasis pods ready!"

"Why?" Sarah stopped Smith with one hand on his shoulder.

"They are LETHAL and I don't know how if I can remove them with this equipment!"  Smith slipped out of her grasp. "Pric, Beri, start up the stasis generators. NOW!"

"What about me?" Gabbie's voice was small and scared.

Smith took out the mechanical repair kit then handed it to Gabbie.

"Tend to your friend," Smith said.

"Sshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirt!"

Smith bolted back behind the curtains. The men were moved out of the resident deck with help from the unharmed adults and the generators above the stasis pods glowed to life. The men were helped into the gods. The pods glowed gold pouring in smoke inside. Smith picked up the medical kit then went into the resident deck leaving the family behind.

"Is daddy going to come back?" Gabbie asked.

"He will be," Sarah reassured then looked toward her doubtful children. "Go tend to Robot."

"Yes, mommy," Gabbie went over toward the recently arrived Robot.

Sarah went into the resident deck where she found him changing into a short sleeve t-shirt and black shorts that were strikingly exercise wear.

"Doctor Smith, what are you going to do?" Sarah asked.

"There is a patient back there who needs help," Smith said. "And after that.  . . "

"You might not come back,"

Smith slipped on black modified shoes with holes in them.

"I am sure of it,"

"It's a gamble!"

"Do you want your partner to grow old with you?"

"Yes, but---"

"Suffering is part of my life. Whatever disability I may get will be worth it upon my return!"

"Will it?" Sarah raised her brows.

"It will," Smith finished tying the second shoe. He approached Sarah. "I am not sure our biology is the same so I am going to take a great risk for myself. Not just for your pilot and your partner."

"Every week you have lead us to our dooms," Sarah said. "How can I believe that you're actually doing it for our benefit and not for yours?" she narrowed her eyes toward him suspiciously. "Not just abandon us?"

"The patient could be dying at this very moment," Smith said. "Every moment counts."

"Answer me!" Sarah stopped him from grabbing on to his arm with a tight grip. "What certainty do I have?"

"You have none!" Smith replied.

With that admission made, the grasp on Smith's arm went slack letting him go and he ran out of the Gemini 12.


	20. Chapter 20 Part 2 of 3

Beri followed after Smith from a safe distance. He watched the man slide down the hill keeping himself balanced. He ducked out of cover once Smith started to turn around then faced the spacecraft left across. Beri slowly peeked his head from above the ridge looking over down toward the base of the land level. His eyes were fixated on the figure approaching the dark entrance of the starship.

"Hello?"

Smith's voice echoed back as he leaned in half way.

"Anyone there?"

Sound of clicking came from the darkness.

"Turn on the lights,"

The darkness was replaced by vibrant blue lighting that revealed the very weak fugitive.

"You injured two people," Smith said. "I need to operate on you."

The fugitive picked up a laser-bolt pistol and the man stood still staring back toward the ant with his eyes focused on the mouth of the laser-bolt pistol.

Beri started to step forward but stopped himself and lowered down below the ride so only his eyes stood out.

Smith stepped back then a high pitch sound echoed through the arena then he was was knocked to the ground landing to his side side with a soundless thud. He was left on his side experiencing the full impact of the pain. He hissed in pain grasping on to his neck collar squeezing his eyes. Smith recoiled then got up to his feet while the wound was hissing, burning his skin, painfully traveling under his skin spreading.

"Think that can get to me?"

Smith stepped forward.

"Throw that weapon away,"

He walked quickly toward the entrance of the ship.

"And let me help you, ninny!"

Smith jumped into the ship then approached the weak creature. Beri watched through his binoculars the older man act detached from his injury. He slid open the bag then took out a knife, white fluff balls, and a needle. He injected the needle into the long exposed arm with a bulging vein. Then taped a piece from the fluff ball over the small wound.

"What are you?"

The fugitive pointed toward a red and golden flag that Smith looked toward.

"Visitianus?" Smith raised his brows. "That is a interesting choice to call a species."

He slowly cut around the wound with care then watched as haemolymph dipped around his fingers.

"Yes," clicked back the fugitive. "I . . hate. . . it."

With dedication and patience, Smith cut around the wound freeing up space between each segment that it had filled in.

"We can't choose what we're called, sir," Smith said. "We can only stand up for it and make it mean something."

The fugitive looked toward Smith watching the man's pink fingers dig around the steaming silver item.

"I haven't thought of it that . . . way," The fugitive noted.

"Rest now," Smith said. "Five. . four. . . three. . ." the fugitive's three upper eyes closed. "two. . ." the figure slumped against the wall. "One."

Smith yanked out the injury taking a chunk of the chest with him.

"Sweet heavens!" Smith dropped it then returned over toward his medical kit.

He moved quickly taking out stitches then slipped it in between each section of the wound bridging parts of the chest together using the chunk as his guide. The laser-bolt had stopped growing soon as the tendrils met the air and ceased to wiggle. Now, that was the same thing that was spreading through him. It was going to be a blood bath if it wasn't done right.

With the patient taken care of, Smith put himself against the wall and started to begin the same procedure on himself injecting himself with medication that null the pain. He cut into his chest leaving a distinctive shape making sure not to puncture his lungs. It was going to leave a nasty curved scar that made it obvious someone without the proper help had carved into his chest.

Smith searched the kit for better necessary medical equipment rushing back and forth for the medical equipment version of tweezers. He grabbed on to the retractor and shoved it into his chest. He grasped on to the invading metal then yanked it out with a pained scream sending it flying away out through the open door.

Smith applied many of the puff balls against his chest in a large clump with pressure tightly on the wound. Thirty minutes passed this way remaining in the same position. His eyes felt tired and his arms were starting to grow numb from the sedative completely kicking in. His fingers had gone numb to the core. His hands were slipping off the wound heading toward the floor. Darkness was beginning to cloud his vision pouring in as unwanted guests who had broken the flood barrier with force.

"Oh, hell."

It was going to be a little bit longer before the captain and the doctor were taken out of stasis.


	21. Chapter 21 Part 3 of 3

It was hard for Beri to see Smith's figure with the only things in his view was the Visitianus and the medical kit. He watched as the doctor's hand reach out for the medical kit then fall landing to the floor and laid out beside it. The silver squid like creature stopped moving on the floor, ceasing its metallic prattling, and its arms lowered down to the floor. He waited several minutes watching the scene waiting for any sign of movement from the inside of the ship.

Beri put the binoculars away then ran away from the scene.

He paused in between to roll his sleeves up then resume the run to the Gemini 12.

* * *

Sarah turned in the direction of the door hearing a distant noise that sounded strikingly familiar. She opened the door then stepped out taking out binoculars so she got a good look of what was coming on toward the sit. She handed the device back to Pric who put it away. The door was slid open then he stepped out of the ship coming down the platform.b

"Mom!"

Beri ran into Sarah's arms.

"Beri," Beri stepped back as his mother's hands slid down to his shoulders. "What is it?"

"Doctor Smith got it out!" Beri replied. "Looked really nasty! And very gross!"

"Is he alive?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Beri said. "He didn't move after removing his bullet for a hour."

"Is the alien alive?" Sarah asked.

"He was over the alien for the longest time," Beri said. "Like him, that alien was knocked out."

"Alien is alive and well then," Sarah said.

"If he was able to get the impact out of the victim's chest and repair the wound," Robot wheeled beside Beri. "It is safe to say Doctor Austin and Captain Allen will be in safe hands."

Sarah returned into the ship then took out several laser pistols from the side compartment and a force shield that she strapped along her forearm.

"Pric, stay with your sister," Sarah said.

"Easy peasy," Pric said.

"Beri and I will return with Doctor Smith in a short while," Sarah said. "The men will be out of stasis in no time."

"Be careful," Pric said.

Sarah squeezed his shoulder.

"You, too," Sarah said. "If we don't come back."

"I will," Pric said.

Sarah let go of his shoulder then walked on and Beri joined Sarah as Pric watched them go.

"Just come back home. . ."

* * *

Smith regained consciousness to the point that his eyes opened, his chest aching, witnessing  a strange figure looming over him.

"Don't hurt me!" Smith plead sliding his back against the wall.

The Visitianus tilted their head then leaned back against the wall.

"I won't hurt you,"

They spoke in clear and precise English.

"You didn't speak English before," Smith stopped shielding himself.

"You are wearing a universal translator," that made more the sense to the doctor. "I . . . I. . . I am sorry for what I did. Your friends startled me."

"It is okay," Smith struggled to lean forward with his hands sliding forward on the floor then cried. "Ah!"

The Visitianus put a hand on his torso stopping him from moving forward.

"I mean it," The Visitianus said. "You should not have helped me."

Smith winced.

"Why?"

"You have healed me and had to modify me,"

"Won't look any different once it is healed over,"

"It will,"

"Why?"

"I am transitioning back to a human. What I am doing is illegal."

"Illegal?"

"Yes,"

"No wonder you look human. How can I help?"

"I need a part of your brain to direct the ship somewhere else. Somewhere far away. Somewhere that they won't be allowed to follow me."

"Is it somewhere I am familiar to?"

"A small piece can take me anywhere and reconstruct itself with help from the ship. The brain will be terminated after my landing,"

"You want Earth?"

"Yes,"

"I like to be back there. . . too. Earth isn't kind to aliens."

"It is home and it has my people. I want my fate to be decided by _m_ y people not by people who changed me to _their_ liking."

"Is the jail time extensive for aiding in your escape?"

"It is illegal,"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Where do I put my head in?" Smith said. "If I can see and detect, just a part of myself, being there. . . it would be kind. A piece of myself being home."

The Visitinaus pointed up and Smith looked up observing a glass bowl with tiny holes.

"Oh dear. This is going to be very bloody."

* * *

The walk to the forbidden hills was slow and calculative. Sarah looked around cautiously taking long stops before resuming going on. They came to a stop from below the area where the path lead up over the hill top. Beri was following close behind her with one hand on the gun holster. Slowly they came to the top of the hill then scanned the area searching for potential wildlife. Sarah slid the laser pistol out of the gun holster then warily approached the starship.

"Was the door closed?" Sarah asked.

Beri joined her side looking toward the doorway.

"It was open the last time I was here," Beri said.

"Perhaps the visitor tossed the doctor and his equipment out of their ship," Sarah turned around. "He has to be laying around here somewhere."

"Can't be far," Beri agreed.

Sarah walked away searching among the landscape for the familiar face calling out for him.

The sound of groaning caught their attention then they bolted over toward the source of the noises. From behind a tall boulder was Smith with his back to the wall, his eyes halfway closed and half way open with one hand on the medical bag.

"There you are!" Sarah said. "You sly snake. Nearly didn't catch you."

Smith slowly opened one eye looking toward her.

"I got thrown out," Smith rubbed his forehead. "Ooh, the pain. The pain."

Beri shook the item beside Smith from side to side.

"Is this a metal octopus?" Beri asked.

Smith's eyes squeezed shut.

"No," Smith said. "Parasitical creature that has no symbiotic relationship with its host. It's designed to kill."

"Oh that's bad," Beri put it into the bag.

"Get up," Sarah said. "We have to get up."

"I can't walk," he put a hand on his face then slid his hand down. "Like this," he pointed toward his back. "My delicate back has a awful cramp from being shoved out so forcefully."

"I am sure it does," Sarah said. "We have no idea if the thing has stopped growing in the men or has only grown slower. Very slowly."

Smith turned his attention on to the taller woman.

"It's a living creature," Smith said. "It is very immobilized right now."

"We have to act," Sarah held up a hand. "Now."

Smith took her hand then got up to his feet.

"I can stand on my own," Smith let go of Sarah's arm balancing himself then his eyes rolled and he fell forwards.

"Can not," Sarah chuckled. "Beri, help me."

* * *

Pric looked out the window spotting them coming toward the ship then observed three figures headed the way of the ship. He flipped a switch then the door slid aside just as he did with his hands on Gabbie's shoulder. The group came up the ramp then into the residential deck with beads of sweat coming down their skin. Smith was set on to the bed then the curtain was closed blocking view of the resting man turning on to his side.

The operation room was set up for Smith with equipment ready and set up. Sarah looked on patiently toward the stasis pod containing Valenstine with worry and rubbed her shoulder.  Pric put a hand on his mother's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. Sarah put her hand on his hand giving it squeeze in gratitude and a smile in return to the young man.

"Go," Sarah said. "With your brother and sister."

"What about you?" Pric asked.

"I will be fine," Sarah said. "Take Robot. If anything goes wrong. . ."

"You don't want us to be there," Pric said.

"Precisely," Sarah said.

"Alright," Pric said. "Gabbie, Beri!" Pric walked out of the room. "Mom said we can go on a walk!"  
  
Sarah looked down toward the bed quite worried.

"Really?" Beri asked. "Where are we going this time?"

"I was thinking anywhere," Pric said. "Anywhere that we haven't gone."

"I can think of a few," Gabbie said. "That are not forbidden."

"Unexplored regions that will take long hours to explore," Robot said. "Just eough to come back with sunlight."

The group went out of the ship with a bag and a long pipe that acted as a walking stick.

* * *

It was roughly a hour later did Smith get up from the cot then proceed with the finalizing parts of the operation. Sarah stood from across the other side of the bed watching the man as he injected the anesthetic. From under the dark uniform there was a visible sign of movement that made Sarah jump back in shock and horror watching long visible thin octopus arms moving from beneath the fabric. Smith injected a needle into a arm so the object stopped moving then Allen bolted up with a scream.

"Madame, get a rag!" Smith ordered. "Preferably a old one!"

"What the hell?" Allen said. "OH MY GOD! IT BURNS!" He screeched turning over. "Shit! Something is in my lungs. Oh my god. It burns--"

Smith yanked Allen toward his side.

"Take your jacket off!" Smith said. "Now." He looked toward the lump then back toward Allen. "And look at the window."

"Faaaaauaaarrick!" Allen's head hit the pillow.

"And the shirt underneath that!"

"I hate you!"

"And I dislike you, too, now take the stupid uniform off then lay still or you will die!"

Smith slid the rails on to the medical bed then came toward Sarah as the disgruntled officer tore off the uniform. Allen closed his eyes grasping on to the rails, throwing his head back, screeching in pain. Smith and Sarah returned to the operation room with the curtain drawn back revealing the desert scenery.

Sarah held on to the silver bowl with her hands trembling watching the bulge of gray sticking out among the captain's chest. Smith finished twisting and turning the rag until it was long and bumpy then stuck it into the captain's mouth. Allen looked up confused toward the apologetic-at-first-doctor who nodded back at Sarah.

Allen's hand was grasping on the lower half of the rails so that Smith could lean over it with his medical equipment. Smith took in a deep breath then took out a long detractor from his side with no cuts made beforehand then shoved it in around the parasite. Allen shrieked loudly as his face turned red throwing his head back with tears coming down.

Smith dropped the wiggling parasite into the bucket then began to stitched up the lungs with the stitching thread. Sarah went toward the lab. Sarah put the parasite into the container and set the lid over it. Pieces of Allen's lung was bleeding out within the container. Sarah moved toward one of the port windows grasping on to the edge of the counter looking down. She covered her mouth looking down feeling sickness threatening to take over. Sarah puked into a bowl and struggled to remain still with a tremble. Smith injected Allen with a needle then watched as he fell asleep.

"Madame," Smith approached Sarah. "I need you to be brave for your husband when I do his operation."

Sarah turned her head toward him.

"I . . . I . . . I wasn't trained for that," Sarah said. "Stress, yes.  . . But the parasite."

"You were trained for a number of things and aliens weren't among them," Smith said. "First time."

"You weren't," Sarah said.

"It could have been worse," was all Smith supplied. "I have _seen_ worse."

"When do we tend to him next?" Sarah asked.

"Thirty minutes," Smith said. "I need you in good shape, madame." he pat on her shoulder. "Sit down and relax. Doctor's orders."

* * *

Valenstine fell out of the stasis pod into someones arms then he was dragged away with a ache in his chest drawing his attention. His arms were on two shoulders with his head lowered. His back was gently laid against a hard and comfortable surface. He heard fabric torn. His arms were strapped against the bed, his eyes struggled to open to the bright gray interior only to see a streak of a black sleeve and two gray blurs.

Something rough and difficult to remain in his mouth was shoved in.

Valenstine had no idea what was going on feeling the pain channeling through his chest.

It was one of the most disturbing versions of pain that he had felt in his life, it was alien, it was cruel, and disturbing.

He searched through the blurriness of the area around him searching for something familiar.

_I should have put on my glasses!  
_

One of the gray blurs got closer to his line of vision then a hand grasped his shoulder and another clasped his left hand. The pain got louder so he tried to lunge forward biting hard on the rag in his mouth and squeezed the smaller hand. The hand grasped on his shoulder grasped on to his chest then shoved him down and the pain stopped once he hit the bed. And the darkness claimed him.

* * *

 "Hello there, sleeping prince,"

Valenstine's eyes fully opened.

"Sarah?"

Sarah was holding his hand while sitting on the edge of the cot.

"I am here,"

"God," Valenstine said. "How did it go?"

"Little scarring," Sarah said. "You slept most of the day away."

"What about the drilling rig?"

"Suffered another set back," Sarah said. "This planet is reluctant to let go of its jewels."

"Wouldn't you if you were losing a part of yourself?"

"I would give it my all," Sarah leaned forward quirking a smile then they closed their eyes embracing each other in a kiss.

Their kiss ended with a hug that was short lived.

"Ow!" Valenstine yelped, loudly. "My wound! It stings!"

Smith slid the curtain aside furrowing his brows, momentarily, then smiled holding up a bottle.

"Never fear, Smith is here," Smith tossed the painkillers that Valenstine caught with one hand. "Madame, the water extractor was nearly full the last time I checked it. That was. . . quite a while ago."

"I will get him a glass of water," Sarah said, then went past Smith.

Smith closed the curtain then sat down on to the chair beside Valenstine and elaborated what had happened in the time that he was out. Valenstine listened carefully to what the doctor had to say even as he raised a eyebrow at some parts that sounded suspiciously exaggerated or too good to have been true regarding the alien being that shot them. Smith concluded, shrinking back, from the frowning man expecting for a justified but angry scold regarding the action that lead them to being wounded.

"I don't know how to thank you for that," Valenstine's comment surprised Smith.

"You just did, Doctor," Smith said, smiling.  "That is all I require."

"All you need?" Valenstine asked, skeptically.

"No favors or debts," Smith shook his hand. "it's unnecessary in this environment when we have to work together to survive."

"I have known you for quite some time," Valenstine said. "You rarely work with us and most of the time you go against our best interests."

"If I owe anyone then I owe myself. I can't use favors or debts for my own benefit since you get hurt often enough." He looked back toward the direction of the doorway then toward Valenstine. "Which is odd because the captain tells me there is no opportunities where you _do_ get hurt out there."

Valenstine sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as a blush spread.

"Once we get to our destination," Valenstine said. "I keep your secret and you can keep mine."

Smith reached out a hand.

"You are very welcome." Smith replied as Sarah was leading the two eldest children into the ship with a glass of water.

* * *

It had been eighty-four days since the Gemini 12 had crash landed on the planet known as Priplanis. Activity had gone down to a standstill in the last few days since the man had left the ship. The members of the family were finishing off cleaning the glass windows. The floor was shining more brightly than it had been in recent days. The lights had been turned off on the bridge leaving it dark. if not for the natural lighting pouring in through the wide windows.

"I don't know what the engineers were thinking when they installed their air conditioner to stay on when the power was off,"  Allen said. "It was a good idea on their part."

"Saved us many nights of dealing with the weather of this planet," Valenstine said. "I hate to imagine having to go out there and find a air conditioner on this odd planet."

"You don't have to," Allen said. "Because we don't need to consider it. And we have spare replacements to last us for a long while. However long we are going to be here." Allen flipped a switch then the barrier door slid close over the window to the ship. "It's so depressing to look at. Barren, sand, cactus trees, far as the eye can see."

"Could have been a arctic planet we crash landed on," Valenstine said.

"Arctic," Allen grunted. "Worse than the heat."

"How bad is falling asleep and never waking up compared to thirst? Feeling cold is different from starving in thirst. It is a kind death."

"A kind and silent one,"

"We won't have that on this ship,"

"What about those occasional glitches?"

"Sure they have made icicles. It doesn't mean it can kill us. You have a profound fear of the ship killing us."

"I don't trust wires to stay working let alone in space after years of wear and tear,"

"It's been been eighty-four days,"

"Too long," Allen folded his arms swinging the chair toward Valenstine. "I have a bad feeling about this visit with the Visitianus. I don't know what kind of war they are planning. It doesn't feel right just inviting them over."

"A opinion that you have voiced twice," Valenstine said. "It is your anxiety acting up."

"I hope it is,"  Allen said.

"A war is set to happen here," Valenstine said. "We can change their minds. And maybe we won't."

"Changing minds," Allen said. "Military people. More military than peace seekers."

"You used to be a member of the military, Al," Valenstine reminded with a raise of his eyebrows. "Your mind was changed easily."

"I am open to peace through non-violent means," Allen said. "I hope they are."

"Me too," Valenstine said. "Our recent luck says we will get through to them."

"So far so good," Allen agreed. "Otherwise a normal week day for us."

"Uh huh," Valenstine said.

"Val," Sarah called. "They are here."

"If anything happens, Al," Valenstine said. "I need you to lift this ship and. . ."

"And make them be unable to be on their feet for a good while," Allen said. "Got it."

"Val," Sarah called. "They are here."

Valenstine walked away from Allen approaching his wife and children. Sarah grabbed on to the handle then slid the door aside revealing the seven foot tall roughly humanoid looking ants with their many arms linked behind their back. The boys stood by each side, clean and proper, wearing friendly and welcoming looks that contrasted the heavily armored beings. The Visitianus's stopped a few feet away from the door staying in a large but tight knit group.

"Hello," the lead of the group said. "I am Captain Jacaroff."

"I am Doctor Valenstine Austin,"  Then Valenstine pointed toward Sarah. "This is my wife Sarah Austin."

"This is our daughter, Abbigale Austin," Sarah said.

"Hi," Gabbie waved. "You're really tall."

"You are very small compared to most of us," Jacaroff noted.

"These are our sons Peri Austin and Pric Austin," Valenstine added.

"Hello," The boys said.

"Have you treated one of us, Doctor Austin?" Jacaroff inquired. "We had a fugitive's ship crash here awhile ago. We have been very busy tracking them and others like them down."

"No," Valenstine said. "But Doctor Smith has."

"Can you bring us to him?" Jacaroff said. 

"Can't," Valenstine said. "I am not in the slightest interested in knowing where he is."

"He betrayed so hard that we couldn't keep him  around the ship or in it," Sarah said.

"My sons were the brunt of his trouble," Valenstine said. "Made a deal, a deal, a deal that nearly shattered my family."

"Where did you see him go?" Jacaroff asked. "We must interrogate him. We will reward you handsomely for helping us."

Robot wheeled out the supply room. 

"Warning! Warning!" Robot announced. Valenstine looked toward Sarah feeling a catch in his throat. "Their brain waves say otherwise!" Their hands went toward each other into a hand hold acting as a shield. "They intend to destroy! Destroy!"

The boys were the first to be shot down where they stood in a matter of seconds. Robot released a outburst of electricity after the group as the other Visitianus took quick work of the three members of the family. Allen tried to take off his seat belt only to find it was very difficult to let go. In a matter of seconds, the sounds of bodies gently falling, there was pure silence in the room except for the repeated but static sound of Robot crying out, "Danger. . danger. . . danger. . ."

Allen looked up, in terror, seeing the face of the Visitianus.

He was shot through the skull then his head fell back tilting upwards concealing the terror.

The Visitianus swiftly moved their way out of the ship and the automatic door system closed behind them.

"We got no leads," Jacaroff walked toward the hover ship. "No living leads who obeyed the law."

"Captain, he has to be here somewhere," Naz said. 

Jacaroff laughed. 

"These Earth people never return to where they have been exiled from," Jacaroff said.

"Hope is all we got," Naz said. 

Jacaroff thought it off pausing on the lift then turned toward the Gemini 12. 

"I will make a request to keep a stake out at this place for Doctor Smith's return."


	22. Chapter 22

"Yes, yes, and _yes_ ," Juke repeated, exasperated. "I say what I mean!"

Juke smacked the communications station then the hovering life like projection screen vanished with a sizzle replaced by a dirty circular window that wasn't quite alone in a series of bubbles spreading from the wall. Juke lowered his hand down toward the multipurpose console wrapped around by small removable colorful, glowing buttons, and gauges, slot holes, and a small rounded hole with a bar guarding it. A loud series of dings came from the entrance of the old building.

Juke flipped a switch  then all the contrastingly new and shiny tech flipped over replaced by a dark and filthy interior that hadn't been cared for in a very long time. He carefully stripped off the golden exterior off his figure with speed that belonged to a _Oskaka._ A creature that preyed over the unsuspecting small members of his species and swooped in then caught them with their long fine beaks flying off with them into the distance. With the additional pieces off, his figure was lightweight and freed of the excess material.

Juke slid open the door with a loud squeak.

"Ah, it is you again," Juke leaned a elbow against the doorway looking upon the boy peeking on the top of Robot. "Didn't you just leave two hours ago?"

"We missed our ride," Robot said. "Our ride belonged to Captain Alonzo P Tucker."

"I know a guy who knows a guy with a ship that can track a small range starship," Juke said. "And I happen to be the guy who knows that guy."

"What is your terms?" Robot asked.

"No terms. A favor. Simply a favor," Juke said. "One moment.  I have to change into my off duty clothes."

The door was closed on Robot and Will.

"That doesn't sound good," Will said. 

"Linguistically, Will," Robot said. "We have a ride."

* * *

Short had finished extracting pieces of scrap metal out of a multi legged creature that was neither human or alien. The patient was more of a terrified animal that had wandered into the clinic a hour before closing time. The wound was carefully repaired adding a new layer of bone and the skin was sutured up with delicacy and a slow handling of the machine. As if it could break in his hands. He took off the device from the patient's face then clicked on to a button and the fog dissipated from the glass that flattened inside a petri dish.

Short nudged the patient's shoulder, lightly, then took his hand back. Navy blue eyes belonging to the creature opened gazing back and forth, almost human, curiously, as if it was going through the last twenty-four hours. The multi legged creature had a Husky like face with fur that appeared to be layered just as a Maine Coon cat instead of a dog that had none of it. The creature had large shoulders that had pointed tips from the side creating the patterns of circles.

The multi legged creature flipped over the bed then made a unusual sound raising its head up eying back at Short.  Then the eight legged creature jumped up with two front legs on Short's chest, Short looked down tilting his helm, unafraid, but curious. The creature's long curved neck raised up meeting his level then licked the helmet coating it in a fine layer of moisture. The creature grinned with a pant.

Short patted on the creature's head then the creature dropped down to in front of him and barked at him.

"Go before I decide against not charging your master," Short clicked, dismissively.

The multi legged creature bowed then trotted out the back door.

"Finally!" Short exclaimed. "I can close the clinic for the night! And a decent nights rest."

Short cracked his knuckles yet the tension in his shoulders remained from the long work day then let go of all the air that he had been holding in. He took off the medical uniform then put it into the uniform box where it was cleaned and returned in a moments notice. He slipped on his civilian outfit that stood out like a sore thumb being bright and colorful. He slipped up the neck collar then made his way toward the doorway with the key card between his fingers and went out then closed the door behind him. The card was slid in then the clinic turned to darkness and the neon lights turned to red reading 'Closed' in standard.

"Old one. . ."

Short turned toward the source of Juke's voice.

"What is the matter, my dear friend?" Short clicked, concerned.

Short looked over toward Juke's side then his eyes glared upon the taller figure.

"This kid and his friendly Robot got left behind by accident,"

"By accident!" Short's clicks sounded incredulous to Will's ears. "Why would a Earthling not check their ship for all the members of the family?"

"Did you hear the radio?"

"No,"

"Those Earthlings started a fight at a bar and beat up quite a few people,"

"Were they chased out?"

"Yes. They were using Captain Tucker's ship. If you do this for them, I won't ask any other favor from you and neither would they."

"What is the name of his family?"

"The Robinsons," Robot spoke up. "I am Robot."

"Crazy, isn't it?" Juke asked. "A year after the Gemini's went out from the planet and they send a lone ship called the Jupiter 2 for Alpha Centauri. One would think they would have laid back on sending any more colonists out there after that mass evacuation."

"If I do this then _you_ are going with me," Short pointed at Juke's chest with two index fingers belonging to his right hands at once. "That way I won't be the only one who's pay check was eaten away by keeping a child away from his family too long!"

"Alright, alright," Juke shook his hands. "I will go."

"Start packing," Short lowered his hands. "And get some rations. We may have a rough landing."

"Alright," Juke walked off.

"With me, fools." Short clicked as he beckoned the two after him with two fingers on each right hand.


	23. Chapter 23

The ride was quite small compared to most ships that Will had been fortunate to visit in his year long trip in space. The spacecraft had sections, almost as if designed to be a apartment in space, with several bunks in one section, another that was dining, and another section had a bar, the main bridge of the ship was small just from one glimpse that was allowed by the Visitianus and quickly moved out.

The sound of the engine powering up just before lift off had became a familiar and welcomed sound to the young boy. A sound that he had started to hate in to a year but now found himself overjoyed to hear. Robot was silently resting in the quarters that had been chosen for them by the Visitianus member of the group after clicking furiously at the Rocha. Will rubbed his eyes strolling down the hall when he spotted them in the center of the ship clicking back and forth at each other.

"You need to change out of all that gold, Juke," Short clicked.

"No!" Juke screeched.

"You look like a warrior," Short clicked back, calmly and slowly.

"And you a common street ant!" Juke raged back loudly and quickly pointing a finger at Short.

"This is a matter of first impressions," Short said. "And your face is terrifying enough for the women."

"I am off duty," Juke argued. "I can wear it wherever I like. And go off without a helmet!"

"You give the false impression that you are a very rich individual in the galaxy in very high status. High status enough to fool the Earthlings that you are in good authority with the intergalactic law enforcement and the galactic law enforcement. These Earthlings have never seen your kinds insect face up close."

"I recommend you do this process slowly on their terms to let them see your face and if you showed your face immediately, that would give you a very high and unsatisfactory profile that would alarm the suspicion of the men."

"We don't want their paranoia being aroused, being treated as enemies, or their unprovoked wrath being rained upon us for existing in the worst manner possible around them. It's a rookie's first lesson to making good relation where we came from. Now, you don't want you to have a high profile. . . Or do you?"

Juke's antennas lowered with Short's stare upon him.

"No," Juke clicked back. "I do not."

"This is low profile," Short reminded. 

"I hate low profile doctor visits," Juke clicked. "It inconveniences me."

"Dislike it as you like," Short replied. "It has to be done. We don't want to be noticed by any visitors. We have made our fair share of enemies back home who would love to get their hands on our throats and arms."

"Hello?" Will said.

Juke and Short's attention went down toward the boy rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like the child is thirsty," Juke clicked. 

"Go man the bridge and continue overseeing the piloting," Short held out the sac. "After taking off all your precious."

"Fine!" Juke took the sac then began to wander off.

"Don't walk away!" Short clicked, furiously. "Take it off in front of me! So I know _all_ the gold is off."

Juke stopped then turned toward Short. Juke returned to the Visitianus then stripped off all the gold and slid it off into the sac until it were heavy. Short walked away in the direction that he had came as Will peeked out halfway from the doorway watching Juke storm down the corridor in the two piece outfit that had straps along his shoulders. All four of his shoulders that stood out against his side and underneath his first set.

Will stepped out then looked on toward the patiently waiting Visitianus holding a small glass of milk. Will crept, slowly, toward the alien being looking on quite suspiciously then stopped in front of the Visitianus. Short gently handed the cup to the child's hands and tied up the sac with a thick strip of rope. Will took a good gulp then put it on to the table beside him.

"So, what are you going to do about the gold?" Will asked.

Compared to the much taller and larger stranger, Short was the tallest humanoid alien around Will. Something familiar about Short stood out but not quite since it was something that Will couldn't touch, couldn't grasp, couldn't figure out standing beside him. He watched the Visitianus freeze where he stood then turned his head toward the young boy. Will took several sips from the cup. Robot wheeled behind Will only coming to a halt by his side. Short stood up to his feet and quickly clicked.

"Keep it," Robot translated.

Short nodded.

"That gold must be worth a lot to steal," Will said.

Short looked down toward the sac and clicked.

"Not when it pays for the ride," Robot translated. "Any damage that is inflicted upon this vessel will be repaid in full."

Will handed the empty cup to Short.

"If you can get off our planet after landing," Will said. "Landing was pretty rough for us."

Short handed Will a small stash of clothes with clicks.

"These are for your morning wear," Robot translated. "The ship automatically performs measurements."

"Thanks for everything."

Short bowed his head as the boy turned away then began to walk down the corridor then rubbed his first shoulder, trembling, with his head remaining lowered.

* * *

Throughout the journey, Will watched out the glass window eating a ration alongside his atomic powered friend watching the stars pass by ship not as blurs but twinkling dots. It was strange not to see it blur by the screen and even more strange to hear the metal creek from all around him.

As if the ship was defying a form of physics. He can hear something chugging from beneath the ship. Robot looked out the window throughout the voyage with his long range sensors catching sounds that were made by the stars. Sounds that broke the silence by Will's side. Robot didn't report the swirling but he assumed it had to be the ship's fuel.

Juke and Short ate together somewhere in the ship. Somewhere that neither Robot and  Will could find at all. As if they had put together a swamp signature and a cloaking device so no one could see them eat except for one another. It was the smallest of all kind of solace when it came to the two friends. The smallest of peace, tranquility, and comfort.

Will tried to hear the sound of them eating it was highly difficult to listen in when funny enough, the only member of the Robinson squad able to hear the sounds of food being eaten was Robot.

* * *

"Captain Tucker, I am only going to ask you this one more time," John said. "Where. is. Will?"

Tucker shrugged, meekly, tied down to a chair in the hangar bay of the Jupiter 2 set in the pool of moonlight that was only coming in by a large portion of hull and wall that was missing. Tucker raised his head up then grew a big grin with a part of his lip cut facing the men who were standing side by side.

"Scuttle me, slay me, send me out the airlock," Tucker said. "But I was out the _entire_ time."

John squinted at the tied up captain then beckoned Don with him. They went out of the Jupiter 2 to the protective perimeter around the ship. John stopped in his tracks facing the direction that the small colony was set up.

"I don't believe the man, John," Don said as a frown made itself home on John's face with his hands on his hips.

"Problem is. . ." John turned toward Don. "I do."

"Then what happened to him?" Don asked.

"Will sneaked out with Robot and looked for help," John said. "Lost track of time."

"Then he has to be still out there," Don said. "Perhaps those galactic law enforcement officers are searching for us right this moment."

"Will is not exactly the child who finds good people first," John reminded. "And neither is Robot. The last time they went out for help together they came back with a scientist interested in meddling in biology."

"That was when Smith was around them," Don said. "There is little chance in hell that they will come with the wrong people."

"I like your chances," John said.

"What are we going to do with Tucker in the mean time?" Don asked.

"Let him stay there over night," John said. "With a blanket to keep him warm."

"Getting answers from him would be easier in the morning if he had a motivator to tell the truth," Don said.

"That is torture," John said. "Unacceptable."

"If we leave him with a blanket then there is more chances that Will and Robot are going to be in very big trouble," Don said. "One that a fish out of temporal water can't change  by talking the problem on to itself."

"Maybe in the morning Captain Tucker would be willing to use his contacts on the planet you left and get some intelligence on what happened to them," John said. "It's the least and more humane way of getting our son back. He is tired, Don. And you did beat him up right after landing.  He is not in the mood to talk."

John walked ahead of Don as the younger man shook his head.

* * *

Juke sat down across from Will with sulking shoulders and his face was lowered toward his hands.

"What is the matter, Juke?" Robot asked.

Juke pointed ahead.

"We are nearly there," Juke said. 

Will and Robot went toward the window then the boy put his hand on the glass looking on with awe.

"Looks more beautiful from up here," Will's hands were on the glass as were his face.

Short's voice clicked across the comn as a barrier slid down over the window blocking the view of the area below. Juke continued clicking in a way that sounded as if he were complaining about the situation with his arms folded. Will ran over toward one of the seats then buckled himself in with Robot remaining by his side. And Will held on to the arm straps then braced himself for landing.


	24. Chapter 24

The ship crashed through the atmosphere crashing among still left over junk from a more advanced age that Tweenpetram once had lived through. The ship loudly shook from side to side as each member of the crew braced themselves for a hard landing. Pieces of metal flew off the ship leaving scars with burns radiating off the edges. What was flying off the ship was dark smoke clouded by the night slightly exposed by the moonlight and sunlight as dark gray.

The ship abruptly began to twirl then crashed against a large boulder during the flight down breaking free of one half allowing the wind to be truly felt through the room. The tense was tense feeling the ship tremble from side to side. Calm clicking came from the intercomn. Will watched as holes appeared in the ship against the high pitch shrieking coming from Juke and Robot's repetitive announcement of "Danger! _Danger_!".

Will watched as the roof above his head was shoved clean revealing the night sky. The ship tilted sideways skidding against the ground loudly but clearly. Robot flew behind Will down the hall out of sight over the loud crashing and the cracking spreading throughout the ship. His heart was still racing seated in the chair clenching on to the arm rests. Silence took over the entirety of the ship and the light inside went out so nightlight poured in highlighting the crash. He was in the chair for several minutes regaining his grip as fear slipped away.

"Will!"

Will looked toward his left up toward where the protective barrier had once been. One of the first things that Will noticed was two figures standing side by side on a cliff edge looking down upon him.

"Dad!"

"Are okay?"

Will's hands were clasping on to the chair even as his legs relaxed.

"I am okay!" Will replied. "Don't know about Robot, Juke, or the pilot!"

"Juke? The pilot?" Don shouted. "Are those aliens you got there?"

"Yes!" Will replied.

Silence. A moment of silence from above was held. Whatever situation that the ship was in, the silence indicated retrieving them wasn't going to be easy as jumping in with rope or none at all to bring them out using pieces of the ship sticking out. There were sufficient pieces sticking out where a climb down or climb up was feasible. The sounds of electrical sparking erupted in the ship as the ship started to fold inwards that made Will's heart leap.

"Will, I will come back with the rope," John said. "I will be right back. Hunker down, son."

"Yes, sir," Will said.

"I am staying right with you," Don said.

The ship sounded as if it were swinging on a tether.

"Don!" Will shouted. "What is going on with the ship?"

"It's alright!" Don reassured. "She is just in a crack that is keeping her up."

"Doesn't sound like it is," Will said.

"Robot!" Don called. "Robot! Are you there? Robot!"

Will slowly looked over finding Juke struggling to unbuckle himself within the chair. Will reached out then grasped the giant's small and nimble hand.

Juke wore a elegant element that allowed his antennas to stick out of it. The helmet was in general larger than his head with a golden secondary theme surrounding the dark red paint job that his recently given suit appeared to be.

Will stared at the being, reassuringly, squeezing his hand. Juke's hand stopped shaking.

"I am operational, Major West!" Robot replied.

"Robot, I need you to shift your weight on the ship somewhere else instead of where you are now," Don shouted.

"I will try!" Robot replied.

Will looked on ahead and saw a crawling humanoid figure on the wall with a sac dangling off the shoulder.

"Old one!" Juke screeched. "Help us!"

Short looked down upon them then scanned the floor then silently crawled on what was left of the ceiling to the right side of the ship leading toward the second large crack. Juke screeched as Short crawled out the other way then leaped on to the adjoining wall from across the one that Don stood on.

"OLD ONE!" Juke screeched.

Robot slowly wheeled forward toward the main body of the ship as the ground cracked beneath him.

"Will," Don called. "What is going on down there?"

"The pilot just left us!" Will replied.

"A Visitianus!" Don started. "That son of a---"

Will watched the second figure bolt away as Juke screeched in terror.

"Dad is going to be here soon, Juke," Will said.  "He will save us."

The ship tilted sideways with a loud screech as Robot came to the corner of what remained of the hallway.

"We're doomed! He is the instrument to our doom!" Juke shrieked, loudly, pointing at Robot rather accusingly. "And he is doing this intentional!"

The ship slid further down against the rocky terrain making their hearts jump in unison.

"A little closer Robot," Will said. "I believe in you."

Juke threw his hands up in exasperation then dropped them in resignation.

Will looked on toward the section where the edge had once been visible but the emergency red light displayed the golden-tinted brown surface of the terrain across from them. They were in a wide gorge that was made of dirt and perhaps some rock. Will didn't feel so afraid or unsure that he was going to fall to his doom.

There was little to no risk hanging in the back of his mind. As if Will knew everything was going to be alright. It was going to be alright. Nothing was going to go wrong. His family's luck was changing just as it had change days ago. Will overheard the sound of a seat belt being unclicked then looked over toward the Rocha.

The Rocha was tentatively trying to stand beside him keeping his balance. With a single step, the long crack forming a fold only deepened and the ship fell a little bit more and the Rocha yelped. The Rocha shielded his head with all four arms and his wings flew out behind his back. The Rocha was paralyzed by fear remaining still in where he stood not moving a muscle. The ship turned sideways then the Rocha skid across from Will grasping at the floor and Robot started to slide down.

"Robot!" Will called.

The Rocha leaped out with feet facing the wall then outreached both of his hands and steadied Robot.

"I am okay," Robot said.

"Phew," Will said.

"Nice catch, Juke," Robot clicked.

"Don't you dare move a tread or we are all going to fall to our doom," Juke seethed back.

"Acceptable," Robot clicked.

"Stop being a ninny so we can have some decent silence in this undeniably tense and terrifying situation," Juke said. "You're making me scared, bubble-head."

"No one calls me bubble-head!" Robot smacked Juke away from him then reached his lone claw out grabbing hold on to a handle sticking out of the wall.

Juke crashed against what remained of the protective barrier and the ship loudly trembled.

"You are a poor tortured wretched soul," Juke rubbed the helmet.

"Will!" John's voice came from above. "Are you still there?"

"I am still here," Will replied.

"I lost track of the pilot," Don said. "Just vanished into thin air."

"I will be right down," John said. "I need you to remain where you are and sit tightly."

"Yes, sir," Will then looked over toward the clicking  duo. "Will you two stop arguing? My dad is here. He will rescue all of us!"

"Ah, rescue!" Juke clapped his hands together and rubbed them together rubbing his hands along the center of his palms up and down. "Being on the ground! Sweet ground!"

Gradually, John came down in a dark blue safety harness outlined in orange blending in with the one piece blue uniform. He came to the ground then slowly began his trek toward his son with great care. John nodded toward Will so the boy unbuckled himself from the seat and waited for his father to come over. The ship trembled beneath everyones feet. John held a hand out for the boy that was taken then they made their trek toward the exit. The ship slid down a inch into the crevice so Juke yelped.

"It's going to be okay, Juke," Will reassured. "Dad is going to come back for you."

"No need to fear, Professor Robinson is here," Robot translated.

Juke looked toward Robot with a great pause as the two walked on ahead as if something had occurred to him.

"You have some explaining to do, young man," John said.

"I wanted to help," Will said.

"We were worried about you," John said. "You should have waited until Don got back and told him about your idea."

"I am sorry about scaring you, dad," Will apologized. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Let's get up," John said. "Get on my boots and hold on."

John tugged the rope then the two were tugged up. With their combined weight off the ship, the ship fell two more inches down out of sight. Will looked on with worry toward the ship. He gulped down a pound of fear to his stomach then turned his head away clinging on to his father as the ship sunk down further into the gorge. John and Will were helped to the top of the cliff then looked on.

"Do we got enough rope?" John asked.

"I think we got enough for another ten inches," Don said.

"Robot!" Will shouted with a hand held out looking down toward the hole. " _Robot_!" He looked over the edge. He watched as the ship vanish from his line of sight. " **NO**!"

John put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He is gone." John said.

Below, there was a loud tremble and Will lowered his head.

* * *

The Robot anticipated a quick and swift end bracing himself for the worst fate possible only after the top half of the ship had chipped off spilling the contents of its fuel down the bottom half of the ship and pieces of rock were falling with him including several dead trees. Robot was calm but terrified falling all alone. He had anticipated going out performing his duty protecting the Robinsons until he could not. Juke was gliding down with the other half of the ship with his wings spread out being hit by several pieces of rock, metal, chunks of dirt, and wood.

This was a fate that Robot had once dealt a long time ago going out as a protector according to the alternate Will Robinson. A fate that had escaped him not once but twice. His sensors detected each passing level until there was one level left. He went through all of video tapes of the decades worth of adventure in space comforting himself on a duty well served.

The people that he had met, befriended, and unfriended over the last thirty-one years and eighty-four days. At the last possible second, everything had stopped. Stillness rested in the air. All was still until the ship was lowered down. What had happened? It didn't compute.

He had computed a being underneath the ship. The same one that had apparently caught the ship. The life sign indicated the person who had caught the ship was unharmed and unstressed by the added weight above. A single human would have been crushed to their demise had they attempted that.

A small bright device shrieked on across from Robot flourishing the ship in a array of orange.

Slowly through the second hole came in a tall figure with a helmet in the crevice of the arm.

"You must be the Robinson Robot," Short clicked. "I am from Omega. Not from Visitus. I met your family unit once including that unpleasant doctor. You must remember me, I was the one who treated the space monkey for a delivery."

"Doctor Evanosa Davharous!" Robot's head bobbed up. "Your mind waves were very familiar."

"Yes, yes, yes," Evanosa said. "I have rebuilt myself to a likable approach."

"You sound like him," Robot said. "The way you word things." A chuckle came from Evanosa.

"When you're around a person like him as a human for so long," Evanosa said. "He rubs off very quickly."

"Did you and Doctor Smith share the same cell?" Robot said.

"Amusingly enough, we did for several cycles," Evanosa chuckled. "I love to be the dwarf doctor with tusks again."

"You're a dwarf to me, Doctor Evanosa," Robot said.

"You are very kind, Robot," Evanosa walked away scanning the walls between them looking back and fort. "Think you can make your way up?"

"I can," Robot said. "I am very sorry about your friend."

"Ooops!" Evanosa lifted the ship up ten inches. "Drag him out, now!"

Robot dragged the Rocha out by his lone arm until he were completely out and his body expanded regaining volume and clicked continuously as he flipped over on to his chest. The Rocha faced the ground with his forehead touching the pile of rock that had been formed by the crashing.

Robot climbed up the embankment heading up toward the gorge, his wheels bound to a material in the ground, keeping him steady on the surface as the Visitianus stood over the recovering Rocha then yanked off the severely damaged helmet. The helmet was thrown into the stream then Evanosa walked back toward the Rocha sitting on his knees looking up toward the top of the gorge.

Evanosa shook his head at the collapsed Rocha in disappointment standing there for several minutes.

"Great, he just lost two arms from this crash. How lovely."


	25. Chapter 25

Juke's arms were sewn back in with the Rocha's back against the scrap metal of the ship snoring away.

Evanosa looked off toward the stream then back toward the resting Rocha as a plan formed. 

"I like to see him in the worst shape possible the next time we cross paths because then we will be even for this crash," Evanosa said. "That idiot thought I could really fly through a planet with satellites! I should cut his head off for it and let him wander around for weeks like a idiot! I should. . ."

Evanosa grabbed a sharp object then with stillness and stealth that belonged to to a surgeon, the head was cut off then tossed into the sac. He slipped the Rocha on to a large piece of scrap metal, tied remaining bits of rope around the tight edges, then slipped him in to the stream.

In time, the Rocha's body would come to and be in distress, horrified, confused, and even the more scared being on this planet wondering what had exactly happened to him. Dumping the head was his next task. Exactly what Evanosa wanted. He watched the Rocha drift away before his eyes down the stream. It was going to be the best version of easter egg hunting that he could offer. The young Rocha was going to learn a lesson: Ask about the planet before going on a drop off mission. Juke wasn't going to be happy, that much Evanosa knew, but he would find it in his heart to forgive him.

Evanosa slid out a large piece of scrap metal and a long piece of metal that resembled a paddle. So he paddled his way to the other side of the stream then slid it up on the shore once reaching it. He looked over seeing the figure was now distant among the tall rocks standing out of the stream with rolling hills of rushing water. He came to a stop on the tall wall in front of him, took off his boots and slid them into the sack, then grasped on to the pieces of rock standing out then reached out with his hands extending to reveal a long claw. The long claw ejected out into the earth then began his ascent up.

Wherever the Rocha was going to come to, Evanosa hoped the first place that the body first awoke in was the muddiest, swampiest, and green filled area possible that had its share of rocks and worms that sucked blood and recovered quickly. The Rocha wasn't a violent individual only capable of displaying his rage in his actions and aggressively yet not lashing it out at people.

Juke was young, stupid, intelligent, and very quick fast learner capable of healing others with tools that felt unfamiliar in his small hands. Sneaky enough to evade being caught. A worthy person to employ as a assistant but not just as that but as a spy. He was fortunate that he had persuaded the young man out of the path when speaking with a government official about joining the spy program. His mind wondered around on places that he could leave the head.

At the sound of Will's footsteps, he hid beneath the gorge listening to the sounds of the Robinsons leaving the scene until they couldn't be heard no more. Evanosa leaped on to the edge then his feet retracted back to where they belonged as did his multiple hands. He slid on his boots then walked on ahead into the area searching about the landscape. There was rows of mountains, hills, flat planes, many kinds of trees, and vegetation that still managed to thrive in the harsh environment. It was a testament of life being determined on flourishing. Life found a way to thrive. It always did.

* * *

"I should have waited and told you my idea," Will said.

"And?" Judy asked.

"I won't do it, again," Will said. "You have my word. This time I mean it."

Will walked past the couple with sulking shoulders and lowered his head down heading toward the door of the house.

"I should have stayed in the ship with Robot. . ." Will mumbled to himself on the verge of tears and wiped off a tear with a sleeve.

Judy turned toward Don as Will left.

"What happened to Robot?" Judy asked.

"There was a bad landing. The pilot left the scene. Will's new friend and his old one were left with him. Two people could have made it out alive. Two people if that pilot bothered to help. He didn't make it back," Don said. "Will and that son of a bitch are the only ones who made it out alive. He could have helped us!"

Don hit the wall with a thud then swore shaking his fist.

"Don, it's late," Judy said. "You're tired. We all are. The pilot might have a good reason for abandoning them. You said the crash was bad. He could have been dealing with being shell shocked."

Don turned toward Judy.

"You're right," Don said. "Tonight was very tense. And it won't leave my mind any time soon."

"It won't leave any of our minds," Judy added. "First Smith then Robot?  Who are we going to lose next? Will?"

"No," Don said. "It goes in this order: the Jupiter 2 is first, Robot is second, then Smith is third."

"Will isn't part of that equation," Judy said.

"He is safe just as the rest of us," Don reassured then went toward the direction of the doorway.

Judy looked on toward the window worried, skeptical, toward the night sky.

"Down to the wire," Judy said. "People are going to get hurt," she had a hand on the chair gazing toward the dark. "And it will be _very_ messy."

* * *

Robot was still climbing up the gorge.

The climb up was harder than the descent.

And clearly getting to the Jupiter 2 was going to take longer than the actual trip itself.

If they wanted to salvage the ship for the advancement of the engines then it was close to impossible with the state of being they were in. The crash had damaged the ship, its sides, and belly. His sensors told him the damage was too great to repair even finding a new underground tunnel of mercury was going to be difficult. The mercury was a very unique form of travel in the galaxy compared to many other versions of warp drive that fellow travelers use.

Robot was going at a steady clip along the climb up the gorge that was the most daring travel that he had performed in nearly eighty years as a personal assistant. Fifty years spent on Earth and thirty years spent in space were two different lives. One as Bobit and the other as Robot. Captain Flake would find this small adventure the most amusing tale. So many people that he had befriended in his existence would find it far, far, far more amusing than any other situation that he had put himself into head on.

By Robot's estimation with his processing of the natural made bride between the gorge, he could reach the Jupiter 2 by mid-afternoon as a surprise guest.

* * *

It was a long walk until the familiar saucer that everyone talked about with optimism, disgust, awe, anger, bitterness stood out to his eyes.

"Time for the hiding place. . ."

Evanosa searched around the landscape of the Jupiter 2.

"Ah ha!"

After several minutes searching in the night, Evanosa found the perfect place to hide the head in.

"Perfect!"

The least expected place to hide the gold and the most prized belonging a body would need. He searched among the rocky terrain until finding a abandoned rabbit hole underneath the ship. He dropped the bag into the large hole then covered it up with a large clump of removable grass. It was the perfect place to leave the most prized belongings. And the utmost entertaining.

Now, he had to figure out the best way of sliding into the family unit and painting a very thoroughly well done picture of Juke that wasn't too flattering. It was easy. Just to slide in, temporarily, then wait until certain rescue came to bring him off the planet. It wasn't a lie when it was the truth regarding Juke's character. Evanosa dusted off his hands then bolted away from the sound of snoring. Being underground hidden by rocks in a very cold hole would do very well in preserving the head. In control of his body with little visual to help him. Juke was in a the crosshairs of certain disaster.

Evanosa ran into the night heading back in the direction of the crash site. 

Rescue on strange planets normally took a long time to perform even for a Visitianus.

He had plenty of time to have a chaotic vacation and plenty of time to enjoy being around the Earthlings.

Once Evanosa left, the hole was uncovered by Will and the snoring had grown so very distant it was hard to hear the snoring.

Will frowned then recovered the hole looking around underneath the Jupiter 2 and stood up to his feet searching for Evanosa until he too left into the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Out of a tall mound of dirt bolted up the Rocha that bolted away clenching their hands into the mud grasping at what once been connected to a throat until falling into a large body of water that seeped in and cleared away all the mud sticking to the figure. The Rocha floated in the lake waving their arms up and down. They turned sideways resting on its back facing the sun with all its arm spread out relaxing. The figure floated to the rocky shore line then ripped off all the articles of clothing and fell down on to a boulder grasping for life. What remained of the mud completely fell off buzzing wings flying to the ground and the bits of dirt was flown off the back.

_It was dark and hard to see for Juke. Everything felt entirely different. No matter how he tried to move his hands to throw aside what piece of metal that was staring him back at the face, nothing  was working or helping. His mouth pieces indicated that he was among some of form metal with the taste. It was cold, hard, and smooth to the touch._

Several kilometers away, his legs and feet were flying in the air trying to perform the necessary function.

The body tripped and fell over several rocks landing to their knees.

_It wasn't night._

_Night didn't last long._

_If he were in the crashed remains of the ship then the old one would have rescued him out of the predicament._

_It was hard to process his predicament with little to no clue how or where he was._

The Rocha got up to their feet then began to walk with arms out stretched waddling from side to side. The mud slid down the arms and legs, the two lower arms felt unnecessarily sore so they lowered down to the side, the knees moving with precision and speed that belonged to a younger member of their species. They moved through the landscape feeling (and falling) their way around. Behind the Rocha was a trail of clothes decorating the ground in the afternoon scenery leading away from the see through lake.

_Juke was too tired to remain awake so the void claimed him._

The Rocha smacked into a tall Joshua tree then fell back landing on to their back.


	27. Chapter 27

"Don, what is it?" John asked, looking up from the table decorated in breakfast and the other members of the family raised their attention up from their food on to the major.

"I can't seem to find that Captain Tucker," Don put the plate on to the table. "Or his ship," he sat down at the table. "As if they both just vanished into thin air."

"The pilot took care of him," Wills said, matter of factly.

"What did you just say, son?" John asked, alarmed.

"I said the pilot took care of him," Will looked up from the meal. "Unbound him, spoke with him, then sent him off to his ship."

"And where did the pilot go?" Don asked.

"Into one of the tunnels that Penny and I found," Will said.

"The pilot can wait until your bellys are full, men," Maureen stood in the way of the professor and the major halting them in their tracks pointing her finger at them with one hand on her hip. "Won't go far very far."

* * *

Evanosa rested in a tunnel juggling with multiple shaped rocks that were made of different material. His mind was detached from everything, the concern of cannibalizing the spacecraft for different purposes until proper rescue arrived, the Robinson neighbors, and being in a environment that he did not like. The cavern was not too cold and not too warm for his stay. His stomach grumbled in protest against the lack of searching for food.

His number one problem was that the Robinsons were out there and so was the irritated major who wanted a word with him. Based off the chase the human had given him that wasn't the most likeliest situation to happen. What was likely was being restrained and forced to give several answers to questions that they would find very uncomfortable and hard to reconcile. The stories of the Robinsons's exploits in space were profound in how resilient and adapt they were to problems that hurdled their way.

All the rocks fell to the ground with small high pitch thuds.

He had to explore further into the cave system and find a way out that lead further away from their campsite.

His resting provided to be useful in clearing away all the cobwebs and fog that last night had been.

The chaotic feeling of being helpless, not in control, yet the struggle to remain calm in the mist of disaster was difficult. All the feelings of last night had slipped away replaced by a good nights rest. The feelings no longer were the center of his disturbance. What had became the center of his disturbance was the fear of being confronted by the pilot of the family.

The last time that he and the pilot were in the same room were after the newborn monkey had been stolen by his interns even with the help of the Robinson head physician with handsome pay out and everyone suspected that it was Evanosa who had done it because of his repeated expressed interest in the creatures that lurked in their ship and had a check up in his lab with the smaller one. He was tall as the major but feared his wrath.

Evanosa got up to his feet then began on his stroll deeper into the cavern searching for another way out.

* * *

"Mhhmm. . ."

Juke groaned, the cold hard surface sending shivers down his skin, struggling to remain awake.

"Hmmm.  . ."

Lethargy had a strong grip over him.

_"Aren't you happy. . ."_

The Earthboy's voice trailed off as background noise as the abyss reclaimed Juke.

 _No,_ were Juke's last thoughts, _I'm not_.

* * *

The Visitianus traveled through the corridor watching the dark become brightened by the light from the opening of the tunnel. His hopes soaring, his heart uplifted, and relieved. Evanosa scurried through the corridor bursting through the entrance of the cavern only to be grabbed by a pair of hands and smacked against the hard jagged wall. The Visitianus flinched then lifted his head back up in the direction of the human.

"Why did you leave Will and Robot to die?" Don asked.

Don was every bit that he had heard, a tall human striking bearing resemblance to one of the galaxy's still thriving broadcasts of _Friends_ , with his eyes focused on him concealing untampered rage. The Earth man's intimidating eyes rested on the Visitianus in a way that Evanosa sensed he was facing someone quite capable of beating him should he attempt to pose a escape through laser pistol or fist.

He reminded Evanosa of a _Thaladduka_. A creature standing tall that was most familiar to being a four legged creature covered in fur with spikes decorating the spine and had hands for paws, a creature that stalked in any environment, silently, anticipating the target's move and popped out when least expected. Unlike a _Thaladduka_ , he had the face of a human not of a creature closely related to the creature called the Capuchin. A creature that he had the most unfortunate luck to become familiar when a smuggler brought one to his vet lab.

"Because they are not that important cargo,"

"I don't like the sound of that click!" It was swift and sudden with the laser pistol aimed at Evanosa's helmet. "Give me a click I will like."

The Visitianus looked over searching for aid finding that no one was in his range of sight.

"I am his patrol officer. When he breaks the rules regarding aiding someone what he had been, someone has to pay, someone must pay."

"Your clicks sound awful," Don said, warningly.

"You don't have a universal translator," Evanosa realized. "Your robotic friend was the go-to translate."

"Say something I can understand as something good,"

"I couldn't let anyone know of my part in the murder of the admiral's beloved and prized litter. I couldn't!" Don stepped back letting go of the Visitianus then lowered the weapon. "So I asked your friend to do some database sabotage while I took care of the officers that had seen him and aware of his identity. I promised him freedom, I promised him a good life, and riches. That was a bluff."

"I gave him nothing but a better method of being changed. He thought he suffered! I suffered more than he had! My entire body mutated, painfully, watching it mutate in a matter of minutes!" He paced back and forth shaking his helm.  "Then I was given two tasks; do what I loved best and to do something for the Rocha's. I did it alright and it landed me right here!"

"So, you left them behind because Will's added weight in your arms would have made the ship fall. . . is that right?"

It was clear that the major did not understand a click. A fact that he could use to his advantage.

"No."

It would do little use trying to tell him that Robot was on his way to the camp, time would only reveal that to them, meeting the man's gaze. And a waste of his breath. Don took the man by the shoulder then shoved him forward with his laser pistol pinned into his back.

"No sudden moves," Don said. "Next time you run, I am going to have a good aim and shoot you down."

"That is a entertaining thought," Evanosa said. "I suppose you threatened Doctor Smith this way constantly."

Don tilted his head then his frown only deepened and his glare grew pointed.

"You're not in the position to threaten me," Don said. "Not when I have this."

 _Interesting,_ Evanosa noted, _my intimidating tone was understood by the human._ Evanosa scanned for the other human, the professor, only finding that the man's presence was incredibly lacking. When one Earthling was around then there was others which were nearby. The professor was nearby, around a corner, behind a tree, behind a wall, or a boulder. _Perhaps humans aren't as simpletons as I believed._

"Okay," Evanosa held his hands up in surrender. "Take me to your leader."

"John, neutralized!"

John popped out of a berry bush popping in blue berries into his mouth one at a time.

"Like a berry?" John asked, holding one out for the major.

"Sure," Don took one as Evanosa's stomach grumbled then the professor faced the man.

"You and I are going to need a way of talking," John said. "One where we both understand each other." He slowly approached the Vistianus. "Unfortunately, we deactivated the devices for insects after we landed here. So, you're going to be in the hangar bay for a few hours while we recharge the devices. Are you okay with that?"

Evanosa turned toward the cavern then back toward the Earth men.

"Just find your friend already."


	28. Chapter 28

Robot traveled through the serene and calm landscape listening to the various sounds made by the wildlife that called this planet home. They were noises that he and the Robinsons had become familiar to with their time on the kind yet rough planet. It was different from all the other planets that the Jupiter 2 had been on if only briefly. Some of them had trees, some of them were deserts, some of them were Hawaiian in nature being a mix of all the seasons on a ordinary afternoon.

Robot went over several bridges leading up the gorge then wheeled on ahead toward the destination in which the Jupiter 2 remained.

The Jupiter 2 stood out to his long range sensors.

With his current estimates, he would be capable of reaching the Jupiter 2 in two to three hours and thirty-three minutes all alone triumphantly.

It didn't feel the same as it had many times before to a family that he prized.

And he didn't even know why it was this way.

Perhaps, he did.

* * *

_"Another triumphant return!" Smith said, cheerfully. "We won the day!"_

_"Ruined the day, you mean," Robot corrected. "Did we really have to decorate the lab in funny string?"_

_"He did call my dad a suck up," Will said. "He deserved more than his lab exploding from that sensitive panel touching the string."_

_"Now, now, my boy," Smith said. "This is a much more fitting fate."_

_"Why couldn't we have shot him in his knees?" Will asked as Smith was taken back dramatically._

_"Because it is wrong," Robot bobbed his head up. "And cruel."_

_"Gentlemen would do it honorably," Smith said. "He wasn't going against the honor of your family." He looked down upon the boy. "Or harming any one of us for that matter."_

_"He did try to immobilize you and become bait for a pack of rare space wolves," Will reminded_

_Smith shuddered._

_"No matter," Smith said. "He won't be posing any kind of trouble to anyone with that problem ever."_

_"How are you so sure about that, Doctor Smith?" Will's eyes followed the taller man._

_Smith whistled, walking away, holding several small crystals in his open hand held behind his back._

_"Doctor Smith!" Robot cried. "That is his fuel source!"_

_Smith came to a stop at the edge of the cliff then threw them into the ocean watching them vanish before his line of sight. The crystals glint in the descent down crashing against the rock then rolled down it and slipped into the lapping dark blue water. Smith turned toward the duo with his hands linked behind his back.  
_

_"That man is nothing but trouble," Smith said. "We are doing the galaxy a favor keeping that Huskettar on here. Keep this adventure between us," he came to a stop beside Robot raising his brows. "Shall we?"_

_The waves crashed against the bluff as the duo turned toward the starship that had flames coming out of the lower half of the ship and a panicked shriek emitting from it. Smith took the boy by the shoulder then walked away with Robot scooting backwards keeping his sensors alert and running for the threatening being's unexpected pop up into the night._

* * *

Robot's armor was coated in branches, sections of mud that masked his grill, and pieces of rock that would require a very wet rag just to make them be unglued off. His once shiny and stylized armor was stained by the environment. His glass helm coated in dead leaves, rocks, worms, and tree branches. Robot turned toward the direction of the gorge once five feet away from it.

Robot had last detected the body belonging to the Rocha floating away down stream after his sensors detected the strange event of Evanosa cut off the Rocha's head. It didn't compute in any equation that his processor came back with. A part of Robot had considered following after the body and retrieving it out of the fate that awaited in the distance as he kept up pace during his ascent leading up toward one of the many alien made bridges.

Robot regretted tossing it aside for reaching the Robinsons sooner instead of later. He had a entire database for all the regrets that he wished had been done in his memory banks. It was part of life as he had came to learn to have a fair share of regrets. Due to Evanosa's last actions there was a very excellent chance that the doctor regretted nothing.

He made his way toward the colony taking his sweet time to reach it going at it speedily. He was going to make up for it when asked about Evanosa with very specific questions. Robot stopped in his tracks then let out mechanical laughter. The laughter continued for several minutes as he rolled on at the irony. Programmed and designed to be a honest protector only to be redesigned to be the most human robotic protector there was.

His frame shook until the laughter dissipated. It was a human quality to keep back specific information for his advantage. A fact that Robot associate used to with the Flakes. People who had kept back information from everyone they knew and only letting them information they wanted people to be aware of. He had become the embodiment of a human artificial intelligence. Robot resumed rolling through the landscape.

Almost a century spent living in different shells taught Robot to appreciate his current shell that was a mix of new and old. Less futuristic, more retro but kind. He was a mix set in between them. The ladder built by the young Flake to his reconstructed frame was handy for people to ride him as he went faster then they did.

" _You're a mutt, booby, not a pure breed mechanical loon."_

Traveling through the landscape reflecting off his beginning and design changes even contrasting them in his memory banks, Robot didn't feel so alone.

* * *

Maureen was tending to the garden that she had fought long and hard to establish with help from Robot and the children on one of the decks that was left standing. The plans were well flourishing from the transfer from the gardening soil that had been stored for the event of the land becoming her enemy. It only came in handy for the hydroponic chamber providing them oxygen and food during the long voyage.

It had been two hours since John had came and informed the family that the pilot was kept under key in the hangar bay. The reality was startling, a existence without Robot and Doctor Smith, had fully been realized and came to existence. A existence that was resounding uneventful with little to no visitors on the planet they called home. Penny and Judy were aiding in the care of the garden in the afternoon making sure it was healthy and thriving. Penny looked up from the bed of plants toward the hulless window.

"Mom," Penny  called.

Maureen snatched off a couple of strawberries.

"What is it?" Maureen said.

"Look!" Then Judy joined Penny's side looking on.

Maureen looked on the direction that Penny was pointing in.

"Robot?" Maureen gasped in shock. "My word."

Lo' and behold was Robot's figure moving among the terrain. Penny was the first member of the women to flee down the improvised stairs leading down to the last deck of the ship then ran after the slowly going figure belonging to Robot. Judy followed after her younger sister as Maureen began to call the men on the communicator. Maureen put down the communicator on to the table then followed after her daughters.

The women crashed against Robot's side into a big hug causing the B-9 to pause in his tracks. The men came in the distance then paused in their tracks, momentarily, in shock at seeing Robot in one piece as the women were busy sliding the dirt off his frame with their thick yet protective gloves. Will ran ahead of the men, tripping over a large rock, then resumed going on toward Robot.

The women stepped aside at Robot's announcement, "Warning! Warning! Cannonball oncoming." looking in the direction that they anticipated the unexpected cannonball to be coming from.

Instead, it was Will flying the speed of light in the direction of the Robot. Will was there in a instant with his arms wrapped around Robot's chassis with a big grin. Robot put a black claw on the child's back and gave it a pat over the sounds of the joyful tears. Will was clinging on to Robot for several minutes as the men arrived to the scene. Will stepped back with a tear stained cheek and wiped off his tears. 

"You're okay," Will said. "You're in one piece. I thought you were destroyed from the crash."

"There was no crash," Robot said.

"Then what did Will hear?" Maureen asked.

"The ship cracked a cliff edge, several trees, and parts of the ship did fall," Robot said. "I began my journey to the colony immediately after Doctor Evanosa carefully dropped the ship."

"You mean the irritating Omegian?" Don asked. "That Omegian who called us children? _That_ Omegian?  Is that who he is?"

"He is," Robot said.

"Just our luck," John said. "We met someone familiar. He could be of some help that we need."

"I take it he got here last night," Robot said.

"Trapped in hangar bay,"  Don said. "Safe and secure."

"He doesn't strike as the kind of person who helps non-animals," John said. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"No," Robot said. "He did not."

"Robot, can you translate for him?" John asked. "I like some answers why he left you and Will to die."

"I can provide it," Robot said.

"After we clean up his shell and oil him," Maureen said. "He has been out there for a entire night and it would be degrading to his dignity."

"Alright," John said. "We can wait."

"By the looks of it, you need a hour of clean up," Don noted. "Badly."

"I have noticed the stench," Robot agreed. "It would be a rude welcome for Doctor Evanosa to see me this way."

"More like a swamp thing." John said.

Then everyone else began to chuckle and laugh. 


	29. Chapter 29

Evanosa was joined by Robot, John, and Don in the hangar bay. Robot put down a plate of food on to a table that had been set up during the long wait for the translate device to be recharged. A wait that had provided some use after all. Evanosa felt the environmental Robot's stare in a way that shook him to his core. The two men seemed intent on getting answers not outraged that was quite odd. They stood in front of two chairs and Robot came in between the two groups.

"Why did you leave my son to die?" John asked. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out of my colony."

Evanosa gazed from Robot to the men before replying.

"If I had taken him, our combined weight would have made the ship fall,  and a very desperate bid to escape would have been turned extremely dangerous," Evanosa explained. "You were able to rescue the child in one piece. Were you?"

"Robot told us you went ahead of him," John said. "And was there with him."

"One tiny mistake," Evanosa said.

"What about Juke?" John asked, pointedly. "Doctor Evanosa, Will has told us that you didn't come alone."

Evanosa lowered his head with clicks that were translated in real time by Robot.

"I lost my friend in part of a giant _Ethoduke_ ," Evanosa said. "Shortly after he was out of my line of sight. I saw its talons taking him far away."

"Where?" John asked.

"At the gorge. Turns out some live there," Evanosa said. "It's relatives at least."

"Why didn't you go ask for our help?" John asked. "We would have helped you and your friend."

"Weak, afraid, and unsteady. Calling for help was the least I could do. This planet is a hazard for flying in that makes it clear no one is to visit here," Evanosa twirled a finger toward the sky. "No one wants to visit here at all." Evanosa pointed toward Will. "His and my weight wouldn't agree well strolling on the ship."

"We will fix that problem soon enough," John said. "Given our limited resources, we can only use them for space faring purposes."

"Ah. I see. . ." Evanosa said. "Do you intend to leave?"

"The Hyper Drive requires a lot of fuel," John said. "Fuel that this planet doesn't have."

"Pity," Evanosa said. "There is another type of available."

"Go on," John sat down as did Don and they listened.

"Mercury," Evanosa watched the men lean back loudly laughing.

"That's a dream," Don said. "The stuff of fantasy!"

"It is possible," Evanosa said. "However.  . . it would require a complete refit of the engineering deck."

"Mercury is very rare to find," Don noted. "We may not find it on the next stop."

"Mercury is everywhere, Major," Evanosa said.

"Mercury and hyper drive has _never_ been simulated together," Don added. "Or tried together for a ship this size."

"Not if you look in the right places," Evanosa said. "How long has this crew been here?"

"Five months," John said. "Five long months."

"Your son was gone for a mere couple of days," Evanosa said. "I believe he will be the most ency to return up there."

"We do," John said. "On the other hand, we need to know if it is safe for  a ship of this size."

"Practically, Professor," Evanosa said. "Ask him to perform as many simulations as you like. They will come back with good news."

John looked toward Don, warily, then they turned their attention toward the Visitianus.

"You can understand our reluctance about enlisting your help when we are not sure about this alliance," John said.

"You are not breaking any rules," Evanosa said. "There is nothing that says a Visitianus cannot help other people."

"I will consider it," John said.

The men walked out leaving Evanosa and Robot behind.

"Where is Doctor Smith?" Robot asked, facing the Visitianus. "If you shared the same cell as he did then you may know of where he restarted his life."

Evanosa got up then approached the machine.

"I can't tell you the pain that our arrangement put me through. Being beaten, crushed, stoned, then my DNA being actively changed in a puddle of blood, organs, skin, hair, bone," Evanosa said. "I can't tell you how much I regret asking for his help in exchange that I get into a much better punishment under a much more strict but reasonable pieces and he get to be whatever he wished to be and be given aid should he be hurt."

Evanosa lowered his head with a sigh.

"Long term memory loss that makes a chance of remembering who he was all the more easier instead of becoming a dream. I can't tell you how much I regret parting ways with him. It is a mistake."

Robot was silent for the longest time.

"You do not know where he is," Robot said. 

"Regrettably," Evanosa said. "He could be a doctor somewhere out there being a pain in someones nest."

Robot had a mechanical chuckle.

"That is Doctor Smith," Robot said. "How did he change?"

"It's a far more easier process. All that has to be done is drink a cup then be humiliated by a group of their peers. Then there is tearing, searing hot pain, memories of the life before seemingly go away, and when the initial pain go away, it's not very unpleasant. The rest of the change is just walking out of the old skin and learning to walk again. That's a period of a week relearning to live."

"I find it very difficult to believe he would do that given the humiliation and the peers," Robot said.

 "Our species names were changed on file and I promised him riches beyond his wildest dreams," Evanosa said.

Robot processed over the information then his helm twirled.

"Not hard to believe," Robot said. "Not hard to believe. . . Why did you saw off Juke's head?"

"He knows I can't refuse helping out others no matter how hard I don't want to! I destroyed a entire ship just to help him!" Evanosa folded his arms, one layer at a time, shaking his head. "He will get his body back in a few weeks. He won't learn, he will never learn, he will always be my menace, but a menace I can live with. So it's a punishment I can live with."

"You put him in the time out corner," Robot said.

"Yes," Evanosa said. "What is the time out corner?"

"Go to the corner and think about what your actions," Robot pointed a claw at a corner that Evanosa obeyed. "Stay right there until my return."

Robot wheeled out of the hangar bay.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters were supposed to be one chapter but the chapter keeps getting so long and each scene deserves a chapter worthy! Like goddamn when is Don and Judy going to cross paths with the Rocha body? When is everyone going to find Juke's head? When is chaos going to happen? QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS!
> 
> Am I going to end this with forty-two to forty-five chapters? Possibly.
> 
> Or with 37 chapters? I sure hope so!

The men debated with Robot over the matter if only briefly regarding the issue about the fuel. Mainly about collecting the mercury and making sure to slide it into engineering safely after extraction and transportation. Then they informed the rest of the family that the mission to Alpha Prime A was back on much to the family's cheering. Each part of the ship was going to be put back in stages and finding out what needed rebuilt that had been overlooked the last time they had left a planet at random. And that required finding sources of material for the reconstruction.

Will had his eye on the Visitianus waiting for the right opportunity to corner him and Robot in the same place through out the next few days. It was difficult to find his opportunity as the duo were busy putting pieces of the residential deck back together and the hull back to each place using the proper equipment outside of the ship.

Four long days were spent whistling, wandering around, walking alongside the Jupiter 2, searching around the area for  new rocks to add to his collection that would need to be abandoned before flight, and sight see animals with his sisters until the opportunity presented itself on the fifth morning.

"Why did you put your sac of gold under our ship?" Will asked.

Evanosa turned toward the boy then lifted his attention toward Robot and clicked.

"Insurance to pay off for the destruction of this pricey crash," Evanosa said. "I do not need anyone stealing it."

Will looked over for a moment then his attention on to Evanosa.

"But under the ship," Will said. "Why? The protective shielding is down. Nobody is interested in your belongings. No space thieves are around, either. Won't be of any help underneath there." He looked toward the distance then back toward Evanosa. "So it is really unusual and seems like you have put something really dangerous in that sac of gold before we arrived to Tweenpetram."

"I feel more assured of its safety there," Evanosa said.  "No one would look there."

"I would," Will said.

"You wouldn't," Evanosa said.

"You don't know me as everyone does," Will said.

Evanosa grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"Greed is infectious," Evanosa said. "You recall the time your old friend stole a very treasured dog because it had golden teeth."

"Yeah, I do," Will said. "He was covered in dog bites all over when we got to him and he was standing on the table hissing at it."

"Which is unnatural for a Earth man," Evanosa said. "Your family should have tested him."

"Not really," Will said. "It's natural for my species. Most of us react differently."

"Interesting," Evanosa said.

"And how do you know about that story, Doctor Evanosa?" Will asked. "Doctor Smith, mom, and I are the only ones who know that."

"We shared the same cell," Evanosa said. "He was very fond of you."  He lightly patted on the boy's shoulder. "Dearly."

"What was the last thing that he said before they took him away?" Will asked.

Evanosa chuckled, lowering his head, looking back at the moment.

_Smith stood at the entrance then faced Evanosa with disgust in his eyes and contempt on his face looking down upon the short being that was still. Unafraid compared to Smith's trembling demeanor that was struggling to remain at bay. The visible was tremble as he clasped his hands in his lap. Disgust was replaced by fury and contempt in his eyes._

_"I have paid greatly for my part in the downfall of the Gemini 12," Smith said. "It hasn't even started but it will be painful, lonely, and torturous. Long and drawn out. A fitting fate for a traitor."_

_Smith looked on, reluctantly, toward the hallway then back summoning the strength to become still._

_"I believe you will hardly learn anything meaningful for your inexcusable action compared to mine. You are the most distasteful person I have come to be in the same room and the most moronic being I have come to known in my short time here. I will happily go to my doom to be away from you, dishonest squabble dwarf. Adieu. . ."_

_"Now, Doctor Evanosa," the irritated guard said. "Are you ready?"_

_Smith sighed closing his eyes, regretfully, then opened them turning toward the guard._

_"Yes."_

_The tall shadows flickered past Evanosa's face then door closed on him in darkness that slowly began to light up revealing his head covered by the helmet._ He raised his head up gazing upon the young boy. Somewhere, from the depths of his mind, Evanosa had a pitiful smile upon him then shook his head.

"He said nothing worth repeating," Evanosa said. "Excuse me, I have to join your family for any parts worth salvaging."

Evanosa walked past Will.

"Doctor Smith never leaves someone without saying goodbye," Will said. "However ugly it is."

Evanosa turned toward the boy.

"He thought it was best that our little friendship ended abruptly," Evanosa said. "He was right."

Evanosa shifted from Will then walked on.

"Robot," Will said. "Did he say goodbye?"

Robot was silent for the longest time.

"He would have said goodbye," Robot said. "But I prevented that."

"Why?" Will asked.

"I am timeless, Will," Robot said. "I am certain that we will see each other again. Should anything happen to this expedition and I am very certain that he and I will cross paths with each other."

"Robot, it's been days," Wills aid. "We haven't talked. How are you?"

"I am doing terrible," Robot said. "He makes Doctor Smith look like a better co-worker. Doctor Evanosa hardly talks while working. Oh, the miseries! The miseries!" Robot's head twirled. "He was right. I _am_ a ninny!"

Robot wailed wheeling on ahead leaving Will behind.

* * *

Will returned to the sac, picked it up, then strolled over to a tunnel. He carefully put down the bag into the deep tunnel in a large crevice then returned and recovered the hole up just the way it was. He took out a flashlight then scanned among the belongings that had been hidden. His fingers combed through the metal even feeling two long curled yet flexible and squeezable rods.

Will froze looking back at Juke taking off each article of gold and dropping it into the sac.

Juke didn't have any small retractable or soft swords on him attached to his waist.

"What could he have added?" Will wondered out loud.

Will took out each piece of gold out of the bag and placed it on the ground around him leaving a assortment of golden bands, shoulder bands, elbow bands, antenna rings, finger rings, thigh bands, ankle bands, knee bands, and a large neck band. The bands and rings were fancy in design with little diamonds that stood out with a colorful sparkle. His eyes recognized several familiar Earth text that was in a different language. It looked like french. And they all read money healer.

He stopped searching among the bag's contents then slowly lifted up a Rocha's head without much of a startle. Only one Rocha had crashed with the group to Tweenpetram and had fallen down the gorge along with Robot. _What is going on?_ Robot had returned unharmed as had Evanosa. Except, Juke hadn't returned. Evanosa insisted that Juke had been captured by a Thunderbird sometime after Robot had parted ways from him.

The young boy looked both ways making sure that he was not being watched. Will tucked the many bands back into the bag one by one until it were full then twisted the top of the sac and slid the opening beneath the bottom. The bag was put back into the hole then covered back up. He turned his attention on to the head that sounded as if it were snoring.

The sound was familiar but his mind was struggling to wrap around it. It had no throat, no tongue, or a wind pipe. Will took off his short sleeved hood then curled the head inside of it. He tied the uniform up into a ball then got up to his feet and returned toward the colony. Nothing appeared to disturbed at first glance. He returned into his parent's house and into his room then hid the head under the bed and covered it up with a large piece of rock that covered his rock collection and walked away.

* * *

Juke awoke with a start feeling rough edges against his skin.

It was unforgiving, hard, and pointed in his face even rude.

_"Spare me the rough handling, Major!"_

Where was he now? He wasn't among armor for sure.

_"I don't suppose you've got armor for that greed filled brain, too, to protect yourself!"_

Could he be in bag of knives? Couldn't be. And who were those voices?

 _"That knights armor was the only one available in my size and it was the only hiding place around! How could I have known it would summon the challenger? I can't exactly read alien hieroglyphics!_ "

They sounded distinctively familiar.

_"I did warn you about it, Doctor--"_

It would be very painful if he were held in a bag of knives that could likely kill him completely. His additional parts weren't rough and ugly feeling as these were. The potential situation was thrown out leaving him into a daze of confusion. A memory flickered in his mind from the feeling. Dazed and hurt with dread lurking in the background.

A shout that sounded eerie like the small Earthling, a human scream, sounds of a blast, and a deep monotone mechanical voice.The feeling was uncomfortable against his large eyes. His antennas felt around feeling more of his surrounding. There was a wall above his head. It was too small. The space was too small! It was going to kill him! It was going to get smaller and squeeze him to death---his mind hit a wall.

His exoskeleton was different from that of a human. Being squished would not kill him. His exoskeleton bounced back with the starship that had fell upon him. He was hard to kill. It is what made his species a enduring one that could survive whatever had been thrown at the planet and begin making sense of ruins left behind from the devastation. The relief swept away the panic. As time ticked by, he grew quite bored in the small box full of rocks. According to his night vision making out the shapes. And felt very lonely.

Rocks? Who would collect rocks? Why would a boy collect rocks? Some of these rocks had crystals poking out.

Juke didn't know where to be concerned or insulted to be surrounded by unappealing furniture.

So he silently waited for either the young boy or one of the family members to find him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Robinsons deal with a hot potato. Part 1

"Penny, help your brother pack," Maureen said. "We are transferring our belongings to the ship. Ones that won't impact the weight of the ship."

"So throw out his rocks," Penny said. "Got that."

"Make sure you wake him up from his afternoon nap before you do it," Maureen said. "He has to do it himself."

"Sure," Penny said. "mom."

Penny strolled away Maureen headed down the hallway with her hands in her pockets, casually, looking at the non-awardable furniture and decorations that had been made during their long stay in hopes of making it feel homely.

Many parts of the walls were returned to the Jupiter 2 while the main machinery were busy constructing the specs that Evanosa had given. What had once been a door to Will's room had been taken away and returned to the bridge. Will was in bed laid on his side with his arms dangling off the edge.

"I should make it easier for Will, having everything packed, so he can decide which to take," Penny told herself. "He will love that."

Penny yanked out box after box from underneath his bed then heard a series of disgruntled clicks.

"Huh?" Penny looked toward the box covered by a rock. "What is making that sound?"

Penny slowly reached her hands out then uncovered the box and two antennas extended into the air.

"Ahhhh, oohh, thank you," chirped the delighted head. "my dear."

Penny slid back covering her mouth.

"I can see the light! It is so so marvelous! And very . . ." The antennas tilted from side to side as the large eyes took in the details of the room in his line of sight. "Dull?"

Penny's back was to the wall with horror on her face.

"Hello?" Juke clicked. "This must be terrifying for you."

Penny felt around on the ground around her.

"No need to fear---" Juke began to chirp but stopped. "What was the last part?"

Penny thought it over, a grin beginning to spread on her face, then grabbed on to the winter coat left on the corner of the bed then held the coat over the box and dropped it over the top.

"Nooo! Not this again!" Juke hissed beneath the dark. "Spare me! Spare me! Oh no, I am doomed! Doomed! Doomed with inadequate care and a horribly, ugly, unattractive face to deserve it!"

Penny picked up the box on the sides and departed the room struggling to fight back a series of giggles that were struggling to come out.

"Will is going to love this," Penny commented.  "Ssssh." She shook the box. "Mr mouthy."

"Undesirable handmaid!" Juke hissed.

"Sssshhh!" Penny came toward the doorway.

"Spiteful Rasputin!" Juke hissed. "Nincompoop! Begrudged shrew!"

Penny shook the box.

"Just be quiet!" Penny whispered.

She exited the apartment that was halfway in the process of being taken down. Penny walked up the stairs leading up into the Jupiter winding her way up into the deck that had the most increased signs of vegetation. Penny took off the coat, giggling, then flipped the box's contents into the hydroponic tables. Juke's head flopped in, the world spinning, until the back of his head hit the wall underneath wide and large leaves.

"Good heavens!" Juke clicked.

Penny snorted, taking the box, including the coat, departing the deck.

"At least I am in the light," Juke clicked. "Perhaps not as a shrew as I thought."

Juke saw a small strawberry hanging above his head, dangling up and down, so close to his reach but afar.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Will!" Penny greeted.

Will was on the edge of his bed shaking his head.

"It is already time to move in?" Will asked

Penny sat down alongside Will putting her hands in her lap.

"Yeah," Penny said. "It's tough on all of us."

"You don't show it," Will said.

"It's easy not to when there are animals to name and plants to catalogue," Penny said. "And those daring travelers coming planet side. It hasn't been easy to keep my mind off that we never said goodbye."

"I should have seen it coming," Will said. "He is the kind who's trouble doesn't let him say goodbye."

"One day we may get to see him again," Penny said.  "The Milky Way Galaxy _is_ a small place to be in."

"Yeah," Will agreed. "It is."

"Ready to move back into your old room?" Penny asked.

Will let out a smile facing Penny.

"Ready as I will ever be." Will said.

The siblings got up to their feet then began picking up each of the left out box in the center of the room. Will took one look around the room that was down to its bare structure made of rock and tree bark that made up the support beams for the metal walls that had been returned to his bedroom. He whistled looking around the room then turned away and went into the hallway.

* * *

Maureen came up into the additional deck of vegetation.

She picked ripe berry by berry dropping one by one into the basket strapped along her elbow.

She fell into the task easily enough to get lost in the task.

Row by row of the garden was picked apart and the basket became full.

Her fingers grasped on a cold, smooth rod that yanked her out of her mindless routine and looked down picking up the screeching creature flailing from side to side. She stared at the dark brown creature that sounded as if it were throwing profanities with the hissing as it swayed from side to side.

"MY ANTENNAS, MY ANTENNAS, MY ANTENNASS!" Juke wailed.

Maureen's brows raised at once.

"The pain!" Juke hissed. "Oh, the---"

Juke stopped mid-sentence as Maureen looked both ways then set the basket on to the table's edge. Maureen quickly balanced Juke's head moving down the hall with rushing speed that belonged to a runner. Once she had reached the intended destination, plopped the head into the seat. The head grunted righting itself up as she turned around from the seat spinning away then speed walked out of the bridge.

"What a disaster, Zachary. And we didn't even make it."

Smith slid down one of his antennas then began to groom it.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 was almost put back together for the family with the residential deck having been put back together. The remaining sections of the hydroponic deck had been hurried back into their chamber or planted alongside rivers with help from Robot. John called it a night after dinner and went to sleep. Everyone else called it a night save for Robot, Will, Penny, and Evanosa who were out watching the stars.

Don walked through the doorway being met by the cold air belonging to the deck that was still exposed to the cool yet bitter air. He looked around the interior of the ship rubbing his arms taking a few steps forward. He remembered the reconfiguration of the bridge for long term space flight. He could still see the doctor seated in the passenger chair cupping a had under his chin and yawning loudly holding a tray of tools below his ankle acting bored.

The specters slowly vanished before his eyes.

He approached the front half of the ship rubbing at his eyes.

Don stopped in his tracks listening to the sound of soft, yet small clicks.

"Evanosa?" Don asked.

"No, dim wit, it is I, the grim reaper of boredom! The king of boredom! Who could I ever be?" Don slid the chair toward him listening to the sound of non-challant clicks. "Your headache?"

Don stepped back.

"What the hell . . ." Don said.

"Right! I did give you headaches!" Smith clicked. "I remember you! You gave me the most headaches!"

Don tilted his head watching Smith groom his antenna.

"Evanosa got a strange kind of humor putting this animatronic here," Don said.

"Headaches your arguments about flying fossil fuels gave me were intolerable," Smith said. "And animatronics? You call me, a animated living being, a machine? The indignity! I am alive as you are! I won't stand for this slander!"

Don rubbed the back of his neck looking down upon the clicking head that fell off the chair then rolled on past him.

"Get back here!" Don chased after Smith around the center of the bridge bolting back and forth. "Pest!"

"Proud to be one!" Smith agreed then groomed his other antenna.

Don lunged, his arms reached out, only to miss the head by three inches.

"Damn!"

Smith wheeled out of the way.

"You can't catch me, nadah ndah nadah!" Smith clicked back. "I am too fast, you're too slow! This is not half bad after all."

Smith was having the time of his life. Never had he been a rolling ball and the major had been the dog that he was being amused of. Nothing had never been so entertaining. The sound of the major landing to the ground with a grunt was satisfyingly on a certain level.

"Stay right where you are!" Don demanded.

Don got up to his feet then bolted after the head.

"Get back here!" Don shouted.

Don skid along the floor chasing the clicking head for more than a hour. He sat down into a chair watching the head pause for a moment at a time cleaning off the shiny aspects of the antennas then resume rolling at the slightest of a moment that could be open for the major. Don leaped out crashing to the floor with a thud missing him by a inch.

The major got up to his feet then carefully eyed at the rolling head. It was just a rolling head. A rolling insect head that hadn't decayed, lost thirst, became hungry, yet showed intelligence. A alien cockroach head that stayed alive longer than how the average cockroach head. The head could last for several hours waving its antennas from side to side until death claimed it first. And yet, the head persisted moving about the floor.

The major stared down the moving head then watched as it charged toward the doorway. His opportunity revealed, the Major bolted from the chair flying after the head at the speed of light. He scooped up the head and put him against his side then walked toward the door.

"I know just what to do with you," Don said.

Don went over toward a compartment then took a bug spray and pressed on the tip aiming at Smith's eyes.

"Ahhh, my leg!"  John unexpectedly shouted from below.

Don dropped the can then bolted out of the room with Smith in tow.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Robinsons deal with a hot potato. Part 2 the thrilling conclusion to the hot potato.

"My leg!"

Judy bolted awake at the sound of her father's scream then slid on her slippers and put on her dark yellow rope with a purple secondary theme to it and grabbed her nearby medic kit bolting out of her quarters. The door closed automatically behind her back. She ran down the corridor joining Don's side then went into her parent's bedroom. Maureen was awake and alert in dark purple pajamas seated beside her husband who was in great pain.

"What happened here?" Judy asked.

Maureen looked up toward the cieling as did Don.

"That wasn't supposed to do that," Don said.

"Don, get me the portable gurney," Judy said.

Don fled down the corridor taking along the head.

"Let go of my antennas, major!" Smith cried. "This is worse than being dragged by my hair. Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Hold on!" Don went into the kitchen then open the refrigerator door and dropped him into the side pocket. "You," he pointed at Smith. "Stay here and don't make a sound."

Don slammed the door shut then resumed bolting down the corridor. The pilot made it to sick bay then opened a drawer and found the small battery shaped object. He closed the drawer making his way lighting fast into the shared quarters that belonged to the head of the family. He pressed a button once set alongside the bed then dropped it. The hover gurney came to life and Don came to Judy's side. Robot wheeled in with Maureen behind Don.

"Robot lift the other half of the tile up when I say so,"

"Affirmative,"

"Mom, Don, you lift dad to the lift,"

"Got it"

"Go!"

John was lifted on to the hover gurney with a light thud.  Judy applied small white balls to the wound that had become exposed. Robot rotated over toward the professor's side retaining the same amount of lift from the body. With the white balls tucked into the wound the new bleeding stopped stewing down the professor's exposed thigh.

"Robot, make sure the tile retains pressure," Judy ordered.

"Affirmative," Robot repeated.

"Mom, I need you to wait here with Don," Judy said. "Robot, I will need your help as a nurse."

"Evanosa and the children are star gazing," Robot announced. "They require little use of understanding him."

Judy and Robot moved quickly into sick bay. Judy applied the hypospray along the side of John's neck then watched as he relaxed. Judy put on the surgical uniform, twirled her hair into a bun, then put on a face protector. With that done, she approached her father then glanced up toward the tall protector of the family keeping the infliction of the injury above the wound. It was now or never. She rubbed her index and thumb together then flipped open the kit and took out the detractor.

She carefully took out each piece of the stuffing tossing it into the small garbage can beside her then looked toward Robot. Robot slowly peeled out the tile. Judy began to stitch up pieces of the bone that had been cut into, all the while switching between each device, repairing blood vessels with the smaller gun, carefully around the sharp tip of the tile.

Her mind was in harmony with the task in hand from the small accidents that the men had during the construction and conflicts with the few aliens that did cross their paths. It was a major wound that had sliced into half of the bone. With steady progress, the title was removed and the blood loss was to a minimal. Robot leaned the tile against the wall. Judy lowered her equipment on to the table then took off her gloves and wipe off the sweat with a towel as Robot went out of the operating room to announce the operation was over.

Judy joined Robot.

"Dad will be ready for visitors when he is awake," Judy said. "Mom, in the mean time, I like it if everyone camped outside tonight and performed a thorough inspection of the ship tomorrow morning to be sure that a piece of hull or tile will not fall upon one of us in space."

"A good camp," Maureen said. "Exactly what we all need. Before we fully transition inside. Robot, get the camping gear."

Robot silently wheeled out then Don stared at the recovering man.

"And I will have to set up that emergency medic tent," Judy said. "Don, think you can help Mom lift Dad out of here?"

"I do," Don said. "I don't know why but we could have missed a few things."

"I doubt that," Maureen said. "We were very thorough. The only one who's at fault here is someone who did this section."

"Doctor Evanosa worked on the residential section," Don said. "Why would he be so sloppy and careless?"

"That's a question he will answer us tomorrow," Maureen said. "I will get the solar lanterns."

Don looked upon the resting professor then looked toward the concerned doctor.

"Need anything, Doctor Robinson?" Don asked.

Jud looked up toward him.

"Just for this night to be over with."

Don nodded then left the room and walked back toward the kitchen. He grabbed the head by the antennas then speed walked to the bridge and came to the pilots seat then got up on to it. He tossed the head out into the distance watching its shrieking figure flying off until it vanished into the landscape. He got off the chair then returned in the direction of the door. 


	33. Chapter 33

The young members of the Robinson expedition were star gazing several feet from the Jupiter 2 observing the unfamiliar constellations above the planet. Will was more silent then he was on most nights. He had been gone for at most a week from the Jupiter 2 and out of their lives, but it felt even longer for Penny. It felt very long. A very long time.

The past few months, before Tucker arrived, he had been the exact opposite of himself more in line of a child who was terrified of what laid ahead and obeyed his parents. Now, it felt like he were coming out of that dark street. He was slowly walking out of the night out into the open being more active than he had been before searching for unique rocks among the land of Teenpetram. The night was pleasant with their winter coats on, ear muffs, and scarves with their arms wrapped around their legs.

Beneath them was white snow that was hard and remained still beneath their boots. The sky had been a shade of gray with the golden sun occasionally peeking out of the clouds heating up the mountain range at random then hid behind the clouds and the bitter cold return. Tweenpetram was by far one of the oddest planets that the family had been given the opportunity to stay on. A loud click from Evanosa drew her attention off the sky.

"Are you hurt?" Penny asked.

Evanosa turned toward Penny then gave a thumbs up.

"Must have been a meteorite," Penny said.

Evanosa's attention shifted toward the rolling and clicking head.

"A friend," Evanosa said.

He started to get up to his feet chasing after the head but stopped midway, half-way up, half-way down, looking toward the children.

"Children," Maureen called. The children turned in the direction of the call of their mother. "We will be camping outside. Sleeping in beds will have to wait."

"Woohoo!" Will cheered.

"Great!" Penny said. "We haven't camped in ages."

"Have you gone camping before, Doctor Evanosa?" Will asked.

Evanosa shook his head.

"That is unfortunate," Will said. "Sad it won't be long."

Evanosa followed the children into the ship then turned toward the direction that Smith was in, eying at him, then turned around and followed them in.

* * *

Smith sat on a rock watching camp be set up outside of the Jupiter 2, the long cord retreating out of the stairs into each of the tent to each heater, over the small collection of tents standing out against the cold. A long line formed beneath the cords from the heat radiating off the cords.

The lights went out of the dark yellow tents one by one with Robot standing in patrol wheeling back and forth, his upper half twirling, wary for threats in the distance. The Robinsons camping out as a family was a warming reminder to his decision.  He wasn't sad, angry, or lonely. Only content to see them being alive and well. 

A tall figure came out of a large tent then headed his way. Smith groomed his antennas quickly yet effectively cleaning off all the small pieces of gathered dirt on his antennas then raised them up, alert, waiting to see the figure's face. The footsteps were trudging in the dirt in a reluctant manner quite begrudgingly. The figure came to a stop a few feet from Smith.

"Why we meet again, charlatan," Smith said.  
  
Evanosa slowly walked toward him.  
  
"How did you get here?" Evanosa asked.  
  
"A game of hot potato. Annndd yooooouuuuu aaareeee it!" Smith's right antenna pointed straight in Evanosa's direction then waved up and down as the head turned away from him with a hmph. "I like my body back and to go back to the way things were."

A sharp growl came from Evanosa.  
  
"Nothing can go back to the way things were," Evanosa said. "You of all people should know _that_."  
  
"You misunderstand me, pumpkin slicer," Smith said. "I like to go back to the life that you recently dragged me out of with your insistence!"  
  
"You broke a rule, Doctor Smith!" Evanosa said, firmly. "You have to pay for it."  
  
"That rule is stupid and inconsequential to me," Smith said.  
  
"You remember who you are," Evanosa said. "That is a big consequence to breaking that rule."  
  
"They hadn't helped me," Smith reasoned. "Not in the slightest. The only reason I have remembered is because _you_ lead to that circumstance!"  
  
"Because you helped the boy!" Evanosa lashed out.  
  
"They needed help!" Smith raged back. "It wasn't big, it wasn't tall, it was small and only one request."  
  
"What kind of help requires going to a doctor?" Evanosa glared toward Smith.

Smith groomed his antennas a long moment before replying.  
  
"Client's privilege," Smith said.

Evanosa grunted turning away from Smith.  
  
"You're getting on my nerves," Evanosa said, disgruntled.  
  
"I wouldn't have remembered them had I been left as Juke," Smith rationalized. "A head with a body keeping distance from them. You made this perfect punishment fall apart!"

Smith dramatically continued in contempt waving his right antenna up and down.

"You! MADE! IT! ALL! FALL! APART! Not I!"  
  
Smith stared at the Visitianus who was staring down at him in disapproval.  
  
" _You_ broke the law not me," Smith emphasized."Once I am found then they will find out what happened."  
  
"Got a story for that," Evanosa said. "One that has convinced your robot colleague."  
  
"But hiding it?" Smith asked.  "Lying about the fate that befell your colleague? I suspect you have done so."  
  
Evanosa was silent.  
  
"It won't be a pretty confrontation, dirty accusations will be thrown at you by the major, you and I may get thrown out, together to hash out our conflict," Smith said. "Let's skip _that_ step. Reunite me with my body. I will forget this entire nightmare hadn't happened and go away until a rescue team arrives. I won't press charges to the fact that you willfully brought a Rocha convict to Earthlings and attempted to murder said convict."  
  
It was a long moment before the Visitianus replied.  
  
"No," Evanosa said.  
  
"No?" Smith repeated, confused.  
  
"No!" Evanosa said. "You have to pay for it. That's their rules. Actions have consequences," Evanosa picked up Smith by the antennas as he squirmed in the Visitianus's grip swaying from side to side with hissing. "And I know just where to put you. Right where you belong. "  
  
"In the ground again?" Smith said. "No, you mustn't, please! I don't want to sleep forever! Spare me of that fate. I beg of you!"  
  
"Being refrigerated is the only way to keep you alive, Doctor Smith," Evanosa said. "It's in your very best interest," he strolled toward the underside of the ship then uncovered the hole with his lower hands. "And it's not forever. Just for a little while. Just until they start to leave."


	34. Chapter 34

Robot traveled from deck to deck, in the silence, his long range sensors scanning for loose boards. He came down the ramp that had the stairs smoothed out for the descent. Robot came to a halt in front of Don and John.

"My sensors indicate that the quarters belonging to Professor Robinson, Maureen Robinson, Major West, and Doctor Robinson are the only ones that have weak tiles that haven't been properly put in. Most notably in the bedroom quarters."

John rubbed his chin thinking it over.

"But I worked on my bedroom titles," Don said. "He wasn't with me. I had my eyes on him the entire time and he was only around decks that were not residential."

"Not true," Robot said. "He did. You were too busy, Major West, to observe where he went."

"What else could he be responsible for?"  John asked.

"I threw out a cockroach last night so that is a start," Don said.

"Where did you find it?" John asked.

"On the bridge," Don said. "In my seat."

"We could have a cockroach infestation aboard the ship," John frowned at his assumption. "I didn't take Evanosa for a spoiled camper ruining everyones time."

"John, it wasn't a entire cockroach," Don said. "It was a head."

"A head?" John repeated, skeptically.

"A big depreciated head," Don said. "Hissing, screeching, clicking, and by god, I could swear it was having fun with me!"

"Has to dead by now," John said.

"That's the problem," Don said. "I don't know if alien cockroach heads _can_ die unlike normal ones."

"Evanosa wouldn't put a head on the bridge," John said. "If he sabotaged our bedroom tiles that tells us if anything were amiss then we wouldn't have known until the last possible moment."

"Who put the cockroach head on my chair if he didn't?" Don asked.

"We will ask after everyone has finished eating breakfast," John turned toward the slightly distant cluster of tents. "Discussing cockroaches during breakfast isn't proper."


	35. Chapter 35

Evanosa clicked a button underneath the helmet then the lower half of it retracted creating a rounded bottle cap formation. He slid the food into his mouth through the port hole chewing away the food with his mandibles. The pieces fell to the plate one by one over the excitement of the Robinsons to return into space. Five months being on Tweenpetram hadn't been a nice picnic. It had been a boring picnic with some events here and there. 

Robot stood across from the Robinsons staying on patrol. At the beginning of eating the table, Will used to look over where Smith had most often sat at random at the table expecting to see him and he had recently stopped that. Stopped searching as if he didn't need to do it anymore. As if he had finally accepted that the older man wasn't going to randomly pop up at the table. The improvement left a smile on Maureen's face. Perhaps, being out there away from Tweenpetram had done some good for Will despite being gone for a week.

They were in the family tent that housed the table The heaters were inside of the room blowing heat into the room so easily contrasting against the cold that it would be normally difficult to tell for a average person in the room that they were camping outside. It could only be deduced that they were outside with looking out the protected and netted window.

The clouds hung over the tips of the distant mountains in a heavy way. Some days, Penny felt the clouds were ready to let go of all the snow that all of the former rain had became. A never ending winter but it wasn't the case as the clouds were always there even in the summer time after the snow had melted. Penny's attention was taken off a thought of a majestic city set on a mountain range with clouds curling along its edges when John loudly cleared his throat.

"It was brought to my attention to this morning that we had a cockroach problem yesterday," John said, once the table had empty plates and everyone started to get up. The rest of the family sat back down slowly. "And that someone left the problem on the bridge."

"Problem was taken care of by the forces of nature last night," Don said.

"Don, you didn't!" Will raised his voice, in shock, horror, dismay.

Maureen and John exchanged a worrisome glance as Don had a short moment of shock.

"Course, I did," Don said. "Cockroach entire bodies are one thing. A head is another thing. It's disturbing."

"Why did no one bring this head to me?" Judy asked. "It would have been a nice specimen to study."

Will lowered his forehead between his thumbs and his elbows on the table then sighed.

"That head is a _person_ ," Will raised his head up. "That's why."

"Will. . ." John said. "Where did you get that head from?"

"I found it in a treasure bag," Will said. "So I decided to hold on to it in my box of rocks . . ." He glanced over toward Penny, as a piece of the mystery fell together, regarding what had happened to the head. "I wondered why it was so light weight."

"But the head wasn't on the bridge," Penny said. "I left it in the plants."

"I put it on the bridge for safe keeping," Maureen added much to the stunned children. "But where exactly did you find the head, Will?"

"Underneath the Jupiter 2," Will said. "Right where Doctor Evanosa left Juke."

Evanosa started to get up to his feet so Don used both hands to shove him down to the chair.

"No, no, no," Don said. "You have to answer _us._ "

"Robot, what is his story?" John asked.

"Juke's being disciplined for stranding Doctor Evanosa," Robot said. "He will--" Robot mechanically cleared his throat. " _would have_ reunite the head before we had to leave."

Evanosa folded his arms then turned his head away.

"What doesn't explain is his actions," John said. "I have come to expect this carelessness from someone unfamiliar to technology but sabotaging our tiles is another matter entirely and violent." he fixed his eyes on the Visitianus. "I am not sure we can take you with us off this planet if you are going to be this way."

Penny looked toward Evanosa then back toward her father.

"Juke can't have been eaten," Penny said.

"Oh, why?" John asked as Don was eying at Evanosa.

"Because he hit Evanosa last night," Penny said. "I didn't see him. It was too dark to see it."

"I couldn't find him," Evanosa said as Robot translated. "He rolled out of the way."

"Evanosa. . ." John stood up to his feet. "I like you to leave." he had both fists on the table glaring down the Visitianus. "And not return until you can reunite your friend's head with their body."

"That task can be easy to arrange for," Evanosa said. "As the body is running this way."

Don and John looked in the direction of the speeding bush then everyone bolted from the table fleeing toward the Jupiter 2. Robot stopped Evanosa from leaving by extending his long claw and grabbing on to his shoulder yanking him so Evanosa fell to the ground.

The body flipped over the table as Penny stood behind it staring in horror watching the body stand up to its hind legs revealing stones that were falling, sticks protruding halfway out of the torso, with a large transparent skull belonging to a cow on where the head had been. The large and wide set of horns acted as a perfect completion to what the body could be best compared to as a raging bull.

Penny was smacked aside by the second set of arms landing near the table. Robot waved a threatening claw at the Visitianus with electricity cackling then shoved him off standing away from the Jupiter 2 as the body was smacking its small hands on the ground searchingly. The Robinsons went to the upper section of the ship and watched the chaos unfold before their eyes with Robot coming in behind them.

"John!" Maureen said.

"I will get Penny," John slid out the wall to reveal a large suitcase then tossed it to the major. "Judy, have sick bay prepared for the worst case scenario."

"Yes, father," Judy said.

"That head may to be stitched back on," John added as Judy went on past him.

"One year later and we get to use these bad boys," Don put it on to the floor then speedily assembled the black laser rifles with a silver secondary theme. "Let's see how powerful the future is."

"Dad, if I stayed up I could have found his head," Will said. "Just like last time."

"No," John was handed the laser rifle. "It's a good thing you didn't," he put his hand on Will's shoulder. "We would have a very damaged ship that would have taken weeks to repair and make us spend even another month on Tweenpetram."

Will lowered his head as it all came together realizing his father was right.

"I get it," Will complied.

"Warning, warning!" Robot started. "Juke's body is approaching Penny Robinson!"

"Get her." Maureen faced John.

John nodded then ran after the major.


	36. Chapter 36

Penny opened her eyes spotting the figure approaching the panicking and trembling Visitianus. The horns belonging to the head lowered then there was a loud smack knocking Evanosa down a few feet away making the snow crunch. Penny was underneath the table regaining consciousness watching the creature approach Evanosa. She watched as Evanosa was hidden behind the figure.

"Oh sweet black hole!" Evanosa exclaimed.

Evanosa cried crashing into the snow across from the table then rolled until it was difficult to be seen among the terrain coated in layers of snow.

Her eyes shifted from the fallen Visitianus to the body. The body approached Penny's direction then knelt down tossing aside all the snow to form a complete entrance to a tunnel in a matter of a few minutes. The tunnel was surrounded by a fort made of snow that made it difficult to see the legs belonging to the body only the vague hints of boots waving in the air.

"Penny!" John was the first member of the family to come out of the ship and fire at the body.

The body knocked over the fort then got up to his feet and turned in the professor’s direction with a loud hiss echoed in the air.

"Dad!"

The professor staggered back and Don was frozen where he stood if only for a moment staring at the beasts head. Don turned his head in the direction of the youngest member of the Robinsons then ran after Penny and came to her side then helped her up to her feet.

Penny ran toward the entrance of the Jupiter then ran up the ramp into the shell of safety. Behind Penny, the conflict continued with the laser rifle being knocked out of the professor's hand with a hard smack and his lower arm shoved the professor to the ground then lowered himself down to the ground flattening himself out as a pancake then crawled quickly after the major's direction knocking him down to his feet.

The body dug another tunnel and vanished before the Robinsons's eyes.

"John,"

"We are not going to get that cockroach get out of here alive,"

"Freeze it?" Don asked. "That is impossible since the body is moving in the cold and be even more difficult to squeeze it to death."

"If this alien is a cockroach then it has a heart," John said. "Juke could have worse intentions than Evanosa does."

The men leaped the tunnel then slipped inside the rounded chamber made by the tunneling insect. They charged forward the insects visible destination. The beast turned toward them, hunched over, holding on to the back facing the men. Don and John stood side by side firing at the oncoming creature holding on to the wet knapsack. Their shots were aimed at the beast's chest.

A high pitched unsettling shriek caused the men to stagger back covering their ears.

"What the hell!" Don said. "Cockroaches can't do that!"

"It's a alien, Don," John reminded. "The body is built to survive. Period!"

The body crashed the lower set of arms against the wall loosening a large chunk of wall that flew in the way of the men. The men stepped back shielding themselves from the oncoming chunks of snow. When they lowered their arms. there was a large gaping hole in the way of what had been a curved form of a corridor.

"The body is gone," Don said.

John nodded then looked up.

"One less threat to be concerned about," John said. "One more worry on this planet before launch."

The men turned in the direction of the path that they had taken and grimaced at once. They returned the way in which they came making their climb up the entrance into the tunnel digging into the snow then sliding themselves out. They helped each other up to their feet  then looked on toward the struggling figure wrapped in snow across from them. John stopped Don from going after him with a shake of his head.

The snow stood up to six feet while the long landing legs of the Jupiter 2 stood up to seven feet. In total, there were two feet worth of differences and a ladder that lead up into the ship when the staircase wasn't available. Feet that once used to matter five months ago in the feel of the ship being different. A genuine starship that wasn't quite natural or normal for the matter.

The Robinsons watched the figure belonging to Evanosa rolling on the ground while grunting struggling to break free of the snow.

Evanosa's struggle for freedom was rewarded with a satisfactory crunch then wiped off all the snow from his figure. 

All the Robinsons watched him turn to face the Jupiter 2 where the professor and the major stood side by side glaring at him.

Their glares were hard enough.

Evanosa turned away then fled from the scene leaving behind the warm ship of the Jupiter 2 for the cold. 


End file.
